Daughter of Laurëfin
by Concetta
Summary: CHAPTER 4 REVISED! When Legolas arrived in Lothlórien, did you ever wonder if he ever caught the eye of the elf-maidens? Well, here's the story of how he did catch one! (PG, just in case)!
1. Elwen ó Lórien

Elwen ó Lórien  
  
Elwen sat in her flet braiding her hair, as she always did before she lay down to retire. As she continued to braid she looked gazed at the surroundings outside her flet with a sigh. Many of her friends and family had sailed to Valinor. Many urged her to do so as well, but she was not ready to leave Middle Earth just yet. Elwen was content in Lothlórien, serving the Lady Galadriel.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of the approaching border guard broke into her thoughts. Elwen got up from her stool and approached the edge of her flet. She saw the platinum blonde head of Haldir leading what appeared to be small, curly headed children. Then, two men, who she could see bore fresh battle-scars, and a dwarf, to which she wrinkled her nose in disgust. But then, something else caught her eye.  
  
A golden-haired elf brought up the rear of the group. Elwen was able to see the side of his face as the company began to climb the staircase to Galadriel and Celeborn's flet, which was situated right next to Elwen's tree.  
  
The sight of the elf took her breath away as she watched him gracefully ascend the stairs. Her elf eyes could make out every detail of him. His sea blue eyes, every different shade of gold in his hair, and wisps it of floated behind him as he moved.  
  
Elwen's ears picked up his voice as he whispered to the dwarf in front of him.  
  
"Mind your tongue while you are before the Lady, Gimli."  
  
"I can be a perfect gentlemen when I want to," the dwarf answered.  
  
"Like you were to the Captain of the Guard earlier," the elf responded.  
  
"I didn't want to be a gentlemen then."  
  
The elf rolled his eyes. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Through the whole time he had been climbing the stairs, Legolas had sensed someone watching him. At first he tried to ignore it, but it intensified after he rolled his eyes at Gimli. When Legolas could not stand the nagging sensation any longer, he turned his head sharply toward the watcher.  
  
The son of Thranduil was startled to meet the eyes of an elf-maid, who blushed immedietly and ducked back into her flet. Legolas could see her move about her flet, desparetly trying to hide herself from view. Legolas was forced to tear his gaze away when he realized that his friends were now far ahead of him, for he had stopped.  
  
Legolas was not used to that kind of attention. He was admired every now and then, but never stared at in such a manner by any elf-maid. His elder brother usually got all of the female's attention, which he didn't mind at all. Actually, Legolas had found it quite amusing, seeing his brother being hounded by elf-maids day and night. That had ended though. Just before he left for Rivendell he had witnessed the wedding of his brother to a sweet elf-maid. He knew that the attention would soon turn to him, and not only of the elf-maids but, of his father who would begin to pressure him into choosing a bride, just as he did with his elder brother. Fortunately, his brother's marriage was willful, as the he and the maiden loved each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elwen peeked out from behind the curtain that covered one of the windows of her flet. She was relieved, though quite disappointed to see that the elf was gone. With another sigh Elwen sat back on her vanity stool. She was about to finish her braid when she heard the Lady Galadriel's voice in her head beckon her to her flet.  
  
Elwen gave up on finishing the braid and just let her hair fall loose over her shoulders. When she reached the Lord and Lady's flet she beheld the Fellowship standing before the rulers of Lothlorien. Also, she saw that there were other hand-maidens there.  
  
"These are my hand-maidens, they shall see to your every need and comfort. If you will follow them they will lead you to where you shall be sleeping tonight. Now, go and rest."  
  
With a gracious smile, Galadriel motioned to the hand-maidens and they began to lead the Fellowship back down the spiral staircase.  
  
"You stare . . ." came Galadriel's voice in Elwen's head again. She had not moved, but had continued to gaze at Legolas.  
  
"He is so beautiful . . ." she said with her mind to the Lady.  
  
"You sound as if you had never seen an elf before," Galadriel replied with her lips forming a teasing grin.  
  
"I know, it is just--- he's different from Lorien elves. He has a presence . . . Do not ask me to explain it, my lady, for I would not be able to do so."  
  
"I understand," Galadriel replied glancing over at her husband, whose face was dark with concern over the situation with the Fellowship.  
  
Galadriel's smile faded as well. "Go on 'star-maiden*,'" she bid and gestured lightly toward the staircase. Elwen dipped her body in a curtsey before leaving the flet.  
  
Elwen went quickly down the stairs and ran to catch up with the Fellowship. She found the Fellowship in one of the many gardens. White tents were being set up and plush pillows and comforters were being laid out.  
  
Elwen filled water into crystal goblets for the travelers. She put down the silver pitcher when she saw the Prince of Mirkwood approach. He had removed his outer tunic. His shirt was of a silver-blue, with silver threaded clasps that went up the front of his shirt to a high collar.  
  
"He truly is a prince of Mirkwood . . ." Elwen whispered to herself. She now stood half concealed by a tree. She did not have the strength to approach him. She found this odd. She had come into the presence of the Lady many times and she was undoubtedly of a higher set than this elf. Why was he so different?  
  
Soon strains of a sorrowful song was heard.  
  
A Olórin i yáresse  
  
Mentaner i Númeherui  
  
Tírien i Rómenóri  
  
Maiaron i Oiosaila  
  
Manan elye etevanne  
  
Nórie i melanelye?  
  
Mithrandir, Mithrandir,  
  
A Randir Vithren  
  
ú-reniathach i amar galen  
  
I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen  
  
In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen  
  
I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen  
  
Calad veleg, ethuiannen.  
  
"A lament for Gandalf," came Legolas' soft musical voice.  
  
"What do they say about him?" asked Merry.  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you," Legolas' face took on a pained expression, "for me the grief is still to near . ."  
  
It was then that Elwen stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"'Olórin, who once was . . .  
  
Sent by the Lords of the West  
  
To guard the lands of the East  
  
Wisest of all Maiar  
  
What drove you to leave  
  
That which you loved?  
  
Mithrandir, Mithrandir, O Pilgrim Grey  
  
No more will you wander the green fields of this earth  
  
Your journey has ended in darkness.  
  
The bonds but, the spirit broken  
  
The Flame of Anor has left this World  
  
A great light, has gone out.' . . . That is what they sing."  
  
"Oh," was Merry's quiet reply.  
  
The company about her bowed their heads in sorrow. Legolas looked at her with recognition in his eyes.  
  
"I have seen you before . . ."  
  
"Yes, I was the elf who shamelessly stared at you as you and your company went to see the Lady of the Wood. I was also there to lead you to these glades."  
  
"Edaved nin,* grief has so clouded my memory, that I did not recognize you at first."  
  
"All is forgiven, Legolas, Cunn.*"  
  
Legolas smiled and Elwen's heart fluttered. "You know my name," he said, "yet I do not know yours."  
  
"Elwen, daughter of Laurëfin."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, hiril*" Legolas said bowing slightly, with his hand over his heart. Elwen curtsied.  
  
"Would care to see the rest of Lothlórien, hîr nîn?"  
  
"Nothing would please me more, hiril nîn." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*So, how do like it so far? Send a review!  
  
*Elwen means star maiden.  
  
*Edaved nin: Forgive me.  
  
*Cunn: Sindarin for "prince"  
  
*Hiril: Sindarin for "lady"  
  
*Hîr nîn: Sindarin for "my lord"  
  
(By the power of reason you could put together what "hiril nin" means, I'm sure.) :) 


	2. Nallë Isil

Hello! Thanks "beatles-chick" for reviewing! YAY! I don't know if Lothlorien has any official names for certain areas or anything. So, I'm going to make stuff up, if I am wrong, please don't hurt me! Just gently, GENTLY, correct me and I shall fix it. Also, I am mixing book and movie, and specifically, I'm following the book when it comes to how long the Fellowship stayed in Lothlórien, (they stay more than one night in the book). Anyway, on with the show! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nallë Isil  
  
As the two elves walked beneath the mellyrn, Legolas told Elwen of the Fellowship's journey thus far. She quietly listened, her expression solemn.  
  
"He ordered us to flee, then his fingers slipped from the ledge and . . . he fell . . ."  
  
Elwen stopped walking. Her brows were knit together. "How . . . I do not understand . . . he can't be gone . . . forever!"  
  
"It is something that I too, cannot grasp."  
  
Legolas saw Elwen's eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears. But, the elf- maid blinked and her eyes were dry once more.  
  
"Come," said she, visibly heartening, "no more talk of sad things, I am supposed to show you Lothlorien, and show you I shall."  
  
Elwen led Legolas along the small paths. She showed him the many clearings and glades. They talked idly as they walked under the trees of Lórien.  
  
All to soon they found themselves back at the camp of the Fellowship. Legolas found that most of his friends had gone to sleep, with the exception of Boromir and Aragorn who had just finished a conversation when the two entered.  
  
"Looks like Legolas has an admirer," Boromir commented when he saw the prince and the elf-maid. Aragorn glanced over and grinned, then proceeded to light the clay pipe that was between his lips.  
  
"Losto mae,*" she said, then addressed him in Quenya and Sindarin when she curtsied, "Cundu* Legolas Thranduilîon*."  
  
"Losto mae, hiril Elwen. Shall I see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Ingon* . . ." she said mysteriously.  
  
With that, the elf-maiden departed from the glade, leaving Legolas to the teasing of Aragorn and Gimli, who had woken up in time for their parting words. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas was away much among the Galadhrim, and after the first night he did not sleep with the other companions, though he returned to eat and talk with them. Often he took Gimli with him when he went abroad in the land, and the others wondered at this change."*  
  
One night, though, Gimli was content to stay among the others and just relax. That left Legolas to wander alone. Elwen had shown Legolas the night before, when Gimli was present where her talan (flet) was. Perhaps Gimli declined to go with Legolas on purpose, for he had noticed a distant look in the elf's eyes, and a small smile had graced his face.  
  
In his wanderings, Legolas suddenly found himself at the foot of the staircase leading up to Elwen's talan. He gracefully ascended the stairs and came to stand in front of the dwelling area of the flet. The curtains swayed to the gentle breeze that always wafted through Lórien. Legolas shifted his gaze to his surroundings.  
  
Suddenly Elwen stepped out. She gasped in surprise. "Ai! Cunn* Legolas! I did not hear you approach."  
  
"Many do not," Legolas said with a rather cheeky grin.  
  
Elwen smiled, then said "Tolo*, I have one more place to show you."  
  
"Really, hiril nîn?"  
  
"Yes," she answered as they descended the staircase. "It is my favorite place in all of Lórien."  
  
"Then I shall be pleased to see it," was Legolas' charming reply. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two elves entered into a quiet dell. The light of the moon seemed to have interlaced itself with the water of the stream that ran through it.  
  
"This is my favored spot among all the beautiful places in Lothlórien. The Lady even let me name it and sort of claim it as my own."  
  
"What name did you give it?"  
  
"'Nallë Isil,' or in Sindarin, 'Lant Ithil.'"  
  
"'Glade of the Moon,'" Legolas murmured. "A name fitting for such a place," he then said as he gazed at his surroundings. The moonlight made the dew that rested on the leaves of Lórien sparkle like clear white crystal.  
  
Elwen turned toward Legolas to find that his face had become solemn and troubled in appearence.  
  
"Hîr nín? Is something the matter?" Elwen asked as she stepped closer to him in concern.  
  
"No, nothing is the matter. I am well."  
  
Elwen grinned knowingly. "It is folly to try and keep secrets in Lórien, and even more so is it foolish to lie."  
  
Legolas turned his head and gazed keenly at the elf-maid.  
  
"Come, come, your highness, what troubles you?"  
  
Legolas looked into Elwen's light blue, near violet colored, eyes. Her gaze was so intense and bright that he had to look away. Legolas felt his resistance fade away. He sat down on the trunk of a tree that, in its growth, dipped low to the ground then rose again, forming a natural seat.  
  
"My father . . ." he began, his voice faltering a bit, "dearly as I love him and my homeland, I almost dread returning."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," he replied, "since my elder brother has married, the pressure of finding a wife now lies on my shoulders. It was a long time before my brother finally married. As a result of that delay, I reached marriageable age right after my brother was united. So, the post of bride-seeker automatically falls to me and will be enforced once I return home."  
  
"And you are not ready?" Elwen provided.  
  
Legolas turned to her. "That would have been my answer two days ago, but now. . . I do not know . . ."  
  
"Why the change of mind?"  
  
Legolas didn't answer, instead he shifted the conversation to Elwen by asking her a question.  
  
"Elwen," he said, addressing her by her name for the first time, "Did your parents ever urge you into finding a husband?"  
  
"Yes, once," she said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Elwen sighed as she sat down next to him. "His heart was already taken."  
  
"I am sorry," Legolas said sympathetically.  
  
"Do not be, I was not in love with him. But, he was so agreeable, that I thought I could learn to love him."  
  
"Perhaps, the outcome was meant to be that way . . ." Legolas mused,  
  
"Perhaps . . ."  
  
"I have not met, in my home of Mirkwood, any elf-maid that interests me."  
  
"Nor I of any elf-lord in Lórien and none have ever vied for my attention."  
  
"Never?" Legolas asked, giving her an incredulous look.  
  
"Never. My friend, Miluiel, who has recently been married, said that it was because I am too enamored with reading books, that possible suitors believe that they cannot compete with them."  
  
Legolas laughed. Then gazed at her smooth hair, which was a light brown at the top and faded into a pale gold at the tips. He then noticed leaf had fallen onto her hair. Legolas gently lifted the leaf off, but in doing so his fingers brushed against her hair. He was swept with a great desire for his fingers to come in contact with her hair again.  
  
"Hiril Elwen-"  
  
Suddenly a noise was heard in the brush nearby. Gimli broke through the foliage with a "Ah, there ye are, master elf! The Fellowship is about to eat dinner, we were wondering if you are going to join us again tonight."  
  
Legolas found himself wanting to say no and stay with Elwen in Nallë Isil, but he didn't want to reject the offer of friends such as them who desired his company at the meal.  
  
"Of course, Gimli," Legolas said with a kind nod. Then, began to follow Gimli out of the clearing.  
  
As they passed Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn's flet, Legolas and Gimli's paths were sundered from Elwen's.  
  
"Wbere are you going?"  
  
"To the talan of my lady, I always help prepare her and her lord's bedchambers at this hour."  
  
"I understand. Good night, Elwen. Losto mae."  
  
"Losto mae, Prince Legolas," and with a shy smile she parted from their company to the staircase of Galadriel and Celeborn's flet. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* If ye like so far, send a review! PLEASE!!! :) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Losto mae- Sleep well (Sindarin)  
  
*Cundu- Prince (Quenya)  
  
*Thranduilîon: Son of Thranduil (Sindarin)  
  
*Ingon- Perhaps (I think it's Sindarin . . .)  
  
*The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, "Mirror of Galadriel", page 403.  
  
*Cunn- Prince (Sindarin)  
  
*Tolo- Come (Sindarin) 


	3. One Last Night in the Golden Wood

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, but you know. . Writer's block, homework, college applications . . . Anyway, I'm going to do a little more text insertion here with breaks to show Elwen's reactions and such, just to let you know. My lil' tribute to Tolkien, and a taste of his writing style to those of you who are too lazy to read his books! *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One Last Night in the Golden Wood  
  
The next morning kept Elwen very busy and she had no chance to seek out Legolas, nor did she see him or the Fellowship all that morning. Most likely the group was wandering the woods as usual, taking in their well- deserved holiday.  
  
That night, as Elwen sat reading a book in her talan, Galadriel's voice entered into her mind.  
  
//Come to my chambers, I am holding a second meeting on this last night of the Fellowship's presence in Lothlórien//  
  
Elwen gasped and as she rose, her book slid from her fingers to hit the floor with a dull thud. Elwen left her flet without bothering to pick it back up. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"'That night the Company was again summoned to the chamber of Celeborn, and there the Lord and Lady greeted them with fair words. At length Celeborn spoke of their departure.  
  
'Now is the time,' he said, 'when those who wish to continue the Quest must harden their hearts to leave this land. Those who no longer wish to go forward may remain here, for a while. But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace. For we are come now to the edge of doom. Here those who wish may await the oncoming of the hour till either the ways of the world lie open again, or we summon them to the last need of Lórien. Then they may return to their own lands, or else go to the long home of those that fall in battle.'  
  
There was a silence." Elwen felt suddenly as if she could not breathe. She stole a glance at Legolas as she stood by Galadriel's chair. His countenance was firm and resolute as he stared straight ahead at the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood.  
  
"'They all resolved to go forward,' said Galadriel looking in their  
eyes."  
  
Elwen felt her heart sink to the lowest depths of her being. She gazed at Legolas, whose eyes seemed to be purposely avoiding her own.  
  
'As for me,' said Boromir, 'my way home lies onward and not back.'  
  
'That is true,' said Celeborn, 'but is all this Company going with you to Minas Tirith?'  
  
'We have not decided our course,' said Aragorn. 'Beyond Lothlórien I do not know what Gandalf intended to do. Indeed I do not think that even he had any clear purpose.'  
  
'Maybe not,' said Celeborn, 'yet when you leave this land, you can no longer forget the Great River. As some of you know well, it cannot be crossed by travellers with baggage between Lórien and Gondor, save by boat. And are not the bridges of Osgiliath broken down and all the landings now held by the Enemy?  
  
'On which side will you journey? The way to Minas Tirith lies upon this side, upon the west; but the straight road of the Quest lies east of the River, upon the darker shore. Which shore will you now take?'  
  
'If my advice is heeded, it will be the western shore, and the way to Minas Tirith,' answered Boromir. 'But I am not the leader of this Company.' The others said nothing, and Aragorn looked doubtful and troubled.  
  
'I see that you do not yet know what to do,' said Celeborn. 'It is not my part to choose for you; but I will help you as I may. There are some among you who can handle boats, whose fold know the swift Forest River; and Boromir of Gondor; and Aragorn the traveller.'  
  
'And one Hobbit!' cried Merry. 'Not all of us look on boats as wild horses. My people live by the banks of the Brandywine.'  
  
'That is well,' said Celeborn. "Then I will furnish your Company with boats. They must be small and light, for if you go far by water, there will be places where you will be forced to carry them. You will come to the rapids of Sarn Gebir, and maybe at last to the great falls of Rauros where the River thunders down from Nen Hithoe; and there are other perils. Boats may make your journey less toilsome for a while. Yet they will not give you counsel: in the end you must leave them and the River, and turn west---or east.'  
  
Aragorn thanked Celeborn many times. The gift of boats comforted him much, not least because there would now be no need to decide his course for some days. The others, too, looked more hopeful. Whatever perils lay ahead, it seemed better to float down the broad tide of Anduin to meet them than to plod forward with bend backs. Only Sam was doubtful: he at any rate still thought boats as bad as wild horses, or worse, and not all the dangers that he had survived made him think better of them.  
  
'All shall be prepared for you and await you at the haven before noon tomorrow,' said Celeborn. 'I will send my people to you in the morning to help you make ready for the journey. Now we will wish you all a fair night and untroubled sleep.'  
  
'Good night, my friends!' said Galadriel. 'Sleep in peace! Do not trouble your hearts overmuch with the thought of the road tonight. Maybe the paths that you each shall tread are already laid before your feet, though you do not see them. Good night!'  
  
The Company now took their leave and returned to their pavilion. Legolas went with them, for this was to be their last night in Lothlórien, and in spite of the words of Galadriel they wished to take counsel together."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elwen was left standing beside the Lady Galadriel who glanced at her as the last of the Fellowship left the talan.  
  
"Aphado nin," Galadriel said to Elwen suddenly. (Follow me)  
  
Galadriel led Elwen into the clearing where her mirror-bowl sat on its pedestal. The Lady of Light then dipped her silver pitcher into the nearby fountain and poured the water into the bowl. "I presented the Ring-bearer with visions from this mirror, are you willing to look as well?"  
  
Elwen hesitated.  
  
//You fear what you might see// Came Galadriel's voice, penetrating  
Elwen's thoughts.  
  
//Yes, hiril nin// (my lady)  
  
//U'osto. Tolo// (Fear not. Come)  
  
The elf-maiden slowly approached the pedestal and peered into the crystal waters of Galadriel's mirror.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After their meeting, the Fellowship dispersed to their various sleeping areas. Except for Legolas, who suddenly smiled mysteriously as he rose to his feet. He glided over to a nearby mellorn and nimbly scaled its branches to the top.  
  
"Suilad, mellon nîn," Legolas said to the elf-maiden, who was the cause of his tree climbing. (Hello, my friend)  
  
"Suilad, Legolas," Elwen answered.  
  
Legolas wondered why the simple sound of his own name being spoken, for the first time by this elf-maid, suddenly sent a thrill through him. But, his growing smile faded when he saw the sorrowful expression on Elwen's face.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked with great concern.  
  
Elwen turned toward him and opened her mouth as if ready to say something, but then closed it. "Nothing," she answered.  
  
Legolas decided not to push the subject and instead asked, "my companions would welcome sleep gladly but, alas, their hearts are troubled with the unknown events of tomorrow. Would you come and sing to them. You know as well as I that nothing calms the weary soul like the uplifted voice of an elf-maiden."  
  
Legolas saw Elwen blush prettily under the soft light of the moon. "I would be honored, Prince Legolas." Elwen slipped down the off the branch and began to descend the tree with ease. Legolas, although aware of her natural skills in tree climbing, still had the urge to grab her hand to help her down or, better yet, to carry her. Legolas pushed down the impulses but quickened his pace so he ended up below her, so if she should fall, he could catch her.  
  
Legolas reached the forest floor first and, succumbing to his inclinations, he offered his hand to Elwen as she reached the last branch.  
  
"I can get down on my own, thank you!"  
  
Despite this slight rebuff Legolas kept his hand extended. Elwen looked at it and caught herself wondering what it would feel like to have his smooth palm pressed against her own.  
  
Elwen reluctantly put her hand in his. Her pulse quickened as Legolas' fingers gently curled over it. Elwen took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart then hopped to the ground. After that she stood still, for she noticed that Legolas had not yet released her hand and did not do so until Elwen cleared her throat softly.  
  
Legolas, who had been gazing at her the whole time, was snapped out of his reverie by the noise. "My apologies, hiril nín," he said, dropping her hand and lowering his gaze. "My thoughts were afar, I-"  
  
"It is quite all right, hîr nín," Elwen replied with a good-natured grin. "We should join your companions lest they fall asleep on their own."  
  
When the two elves reached the pavilion the group raised their heads, interested by the newcomer.  
  
"This is Elwen, daughter of Laurëfin of Lothlórien. She has offered to sing to us in hopes of relaxing the Company's nerves and persuading us into a peaceful slumber."  
  
The Fellowship's faces brightened with gratitude. Merry and Pippin eagerly laid their heads down on their pillows, waiting for the songs.  
  
Elwen slowly stepped forward, took a deep breath and began:  
  
"'Eärendil was a mariner  
  
that tarried in Arvernien;  
  
he built a boat of timber felled  
  
in Nimbrethil to journey in;  
  
her sails he wove of silver fair,  
  
of silver were her lanterns made,  
  
her prow was fashioned like a swan,  
  
and light upon her banners laid.  
  
In panoply of ancient kings,  
  
in chained rings he armoured him;  
  
his shining shield was scored with runes  
  
to ward all wounds and harm from him;  
  
his bow was made of dragon-horn,  
  
his arrows shorn of ebony,  
  
of silver was his habergeon,  
  
his scabbard of chalcedony;  
  
his sword of steel was valiant,  
  
of adamant his helmet tall,  
  
an eagle-plume upon his crest,  
  
upon his breast an emerald.  
  
Beneath the Moon and under star  
  
he wandered far from northern strands,  
  
bewildered on enchanted ways  
  
beyond the days of mortal lands.  
  
From gnashing of the Narrow Ice  
  
where shadow lies on frozen hills,  
  
from nether heats and burning waste  
  
he turned in haste, and roving still  
  
on starless waters far astray  
  
at last he came to Night of Naught,  
  
and passed, and never sight he saw  
  
of shining shore nor light he sought.  
  
The winds of wrath came driving him,  
  
and blindly in the foam he fled  
  
from west to east and errandless,  
  
unheralded he homeward sped.  
  
There flying Elwing came to him,  
  
and flame was in the darkness lit;  
  
more bright than light of diamond  
  
the fire upon her carcanet.  
  
The Silmaril she bound on him  
  
and crowned him with the living light  
  
and dauntless then with burning brow  
  
he turned his prow; and in the night  
  
from Otherworld beyond the Sea  
  
there strong and free a storm arose,  
  
a wind of power in Tarmenel;  
  
by paths that seldom mortal goes  
  
his boat it bore with biting breath  
  
as might of death across the grey  
  
and long-forsaken seas distressed:  
  
from east to west he passed away.  
  
Through Evernight he back was borne  
  
on black and roaring waves that ran  
  
o'er leagues unlit and foundered shores  
  
that drowned before the Days began,  
  
until he heard on strands of pearl  
  
where ends the world the music long,  
  
where ever-foaming billows roll  
  
the yellow gold and jewels wan.  
  
He saw the Mountain silent rise  
  
where twilight lies upon the knees  
  
of Valinor, and Eldamar  
  
beheld afar beyond the seas.  
  
A wanderer escaped from night  
  
to haven white he came at last,  
  
to Elvenhome the green and fair  
  
where keen the air, where pale as glass  
  
beneath the Hill of Ilmarin  
  
a-glimmer in valley sheer  
  
the lamplit towers of Tirion  
  
are mirrored on the Shadowmere.  
  
He tarried there from errantry,  
  
and melodies they taught to him,  
  
and sages old him marvels told,  
  
and harps of gold they brought to him.  
  
They clothed him then in elven-white,  
  
and seven lights before him sent,  
  
as through the Calacirian  
  
to hidden land forlorn he went.  
  
He came unto the timeless halls  
  
where shining fall the countless years,  
  
and endless reigns the Elder King  
  
in Ilmarin on Mountain sheer;  
  
and words unheard were spoken then  
  
of folk of Men and Elven-kin.  
  
Beyond the world were visions showed  
  
forbid to those that dwell therein.  
  
A ship then new they built for him  
  
of mithril and of elven-glass  
  
with shining prow; no shaven oar  
  
nor sail she bore on silver mast:  
  
the Silmaril as lantern light  
  
and banner bright with living flame  
  
to gleam thereon by Elbereth  
  
herself was set, who thither came  
  
and wings immortal made for him,  
  
and laid on him undying doom,  
  
to sail the shoreless skies and come  
  
behind the Sun and light of Moon.  
  
From Evereven's lofty hills  
  
where softly silver fountains fall  
  
his wings him bore, a wandering light,  
  
beyond the mighty Mountain Wall.  
  
From World's End then he turned away,  
  
and yearned again to find afar  
  
his home through shadows journeying,  
  
and burning as an island star  
  
on high above the mists he came,  
  
a distant flame before the Sun,  
  
a wonder ere the waking dawn  
  
where grey the Norland waters run.  
  
And over Middle-earth he passed  
  
and heard at last the weeping sore  
  
of women and of elven-maids  
  
in Elder Days, in years of yore.  
  
But on him mighty doom was laid,  
  
till Moon should fade, an orbéd star  
  
to pass, and tarry never more  
  
on Hither Shores where mortals are;  
  
for ever still a herald on  
  
an errand that should never rest  
  
to bear his shining lamp afar,  
  
the Flammifer of Westernesse.'"  
  
As she sang, Elwen saw the eyes of the company grow heavy and begin to close. She noticed that Elessar had a far away look on his face, as if his mind was recalling a fond memory, although, he too, closed his eyes eventually.  
  
Legolas, though, did not lie down and drift into an elven slumber. He was too entranced by Elwen's voice. The Mirkwoodian prince sat at the base of a large mellorn tree next to where she was standing and just stared at her. A wistful smile shone on his lips but faded once Elwen stopped singing.  
  
"I believe it worked!" Elwen said with a satisfied smile.  
  
"I pray you," Legolas pleaded extending his hand toward her, "just one more song!"  
  
"But, they are all asleep, Prince Legolas." Elwen said, and then began to turn away. Legolas quickly stretched out his leg and nudged Gimli with his boot.  
  
"Wha-" the Dwarf sputtered sleepily.  
  
"Not all," the elf prince said with a grin.  
  
Elwen rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Very well.  
  
'Ar ve tirnentë, or i coronna etuller minna eälë lenwi  
  
tuimat; ar ilamma né or ilya Ambar i lúmessë, ar únë  
  
lamma hequa i Yavanno lírala.  
  
Undu linderya i tuimat randortaner ar eänë  
  
vanimë ar hallë, ar tuller lóten;  
  
ar sin cuivaner Ambaressë Aldu Valinóreva.  
  
And as they watched,  
  
Upon the mound there came forth two  
  
Slender shoots; and silence was  
  
Over all the world in that hour,  
  
Nor was there any other sound  
  
Save the chanting of Yavanna.  
  
Under her song the saplings  
  
Grew and became fair and tall,  
  
And came to flower; and thus  
  
There awoke in the world the  
  
Two Trees of Valinor.'"  
  
While Elwen was singing this last song Legolas had risen from his seat under the mallorn to stand beside her.  
  
"Elwen . . ."  
  
The elf-maid took in a sharp breath when she heard her first name being spoken by him and in such warm tones. Elwen slowly turned towards him.  
  
"Legolas-"  
  
"Please," the prince interrupted. "Aníron peded." He then gently took her hand. (I wish to speak)  
  
Elwen's expression became pained. "Avo!" (Do not) she cried, pulling her hand out of his grasp. "Edaved nin," (forgive me) she gasped as a sob escaped her throat. Then, Elwen turned and ran as fast as she could from the Prince of Mirkwood who stared after her with a disconsolate and confused expression.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What 'cha think? SEND A REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Departing

A/N: Hey, "Flare" If you think Elwen is a "mary-sue" you are obviously not familiar with Tolkien. Full-blooded Elves are supposed to be practically perfect in every way. I avoided "mary-sue" accusations in my past stories by making my characters half-elves so they would have the ability to trip or do something incredibly stupid. And how can my story too like the movie for you! It's more like the book, excuse me! And hey, "star maiden" may not be that original but it seemed like a name that would have been used, okay? So there! Is anyone else agreeing with me? If you do please say so in your review!! (okay, deep breath, I just had to get that out of my system. I hate flames, especially thoughtless, poorly based one's like that! I have such a quick Italian temper! :) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Departing  
  
Elwen stood by the banks of the Silverlode, with a beautifully crafted bow and full quiver cradled in her arms.  
  
"You will present these gifts to Prince Legolas," Galadriel had said to her. //Despair not, maiden of the stars, you paths shall cross again.//  
  
Elwen looked up at the Lady's face, and managed a small smile when she saw that Galadriel's gaze was warm with understanding. Then, the Lady of the Wood moved from her side to join her husband in greeting the Fellowship, who had just arrived.  
  
Elwen was surprised to see the non-elves of the company dressed in Elvish cloaks. "High honor indeed!" she thought to herself. She scanned her honey- colored eyes over the group and took in a sharp breath when she met the penetrating gaze of Legolas.  
  
//Come, Elwen, it is time to present the gifts// Galadriel silently beckoned. Elwen obeyed and slowly walked over to the Fellowship.  
  
As Galadriel went down the line dispersing gifts Elwen felt the prince's gaze on her. She slid her hand over the smooth wooden surface of the bow, feeling her fingers come in contact with the gilded etchings that decorated it.  
  
"Arrows of Lórien, protect the wielder," she said silently. Galadriel glanced at Elwen briefly and wore a small grin.  
  
"'Are these magic cloaks?'" she heard Pippin ask another elf.  
  
Elwen smiled to herself and shook her head. Her gaze slid to the ground as her thoughts wandered. She wasn't brought to attention until Galadriel put her white hand on her shoulder. Elwen looked up, and it seemed for a moment that she had forgotten how to breathe, as she beheld Legolas standing before of her.  
  
Galadriel motioned for Elwen to give him the bow and quiver. She did so and as she was handing it to him, their hands brushed. Elwen wanted nothing more than to grab the Legolas hand and beg him not to go, but just let her hand fall to her side. As a blush rose to her cheeks, she fingered her gown in discomfort. She dared not look up at the prince.  
  
"My gift to you, Legolas," said Galadriel, "is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."  
  
A smile crossed Elwen's face as she watched Legolas run his hand over the bow and pull the elf-hair string with an awestruck countenance.  
  
Once Galadriel had moved on, Legolas strapped on his bow and quiver. Then, he looked up at Elwen and stepped towards her.  
  
"Elleth o' Lórien---" he began, but she interrupted him. (elf-maid of  
Lórien)  
  
"---Legolas, edaved nín, again for my behavior last night."  
  
"Why did you run away?" Legolas gently questioned, gently taking her by the shoulders.  
  
"I-I looked into Galadriel's mirror before I met up with you that night."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"You were in a forest . . . surrounded by goblins ( or orcs). It was odd, though, there was sunlight streaming through the trees. The yrch were swarming over every shred of land about you . . . then, the vision ended. (orcs) In explanation for my actions . . . I was afraid to get close to you because I thought that you might not . . ." Elwen could not continue. A tear rolled down the elf-maid's cheek. Legolas reached out and gingerly cast it away. Suddenly, Elwen wrapped her arms around him, her cheek pressed against his strong shoulder. "Legolas . . ."  
  
Her choked up voice touched him deeply as he held her close. Elwen then spoke to him in Quenya. "Tulta tuolya, an mauya mahtie mettanna!" (Summon forth your strength, for you must fight to the end)  
  
Legolas had been forced to learn this dialect of Elvish when he was an Elfling, so he understood her words.  
  
"You shall always be in my thoughts, Elwen o Lórien."  
  
"And you in mine, Legolas Thranduilion. I Melain berio le, a ná gweth ú- athrado i ven am drevaded lín." (The Valar keep you, and may no shadow cross your path during your journey.)  
  
"Hannon le," Legolas replied (I thank thee).  
  
"Unad nuithatha i nîr e-guren nalú aderthad vín," Elwen said, tears beginning to wet her eyes. (Nothing will stop the weeping of my heart until our reunion)  
  
Elwen saw Legolas start to lean toward her, and she could have sworn her heartbeat had become erratic it was going so fast. Legolas opened his mouth and was about to reply when:  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled from the bank, "make haste!"  
  
To Elwen's dismay, the Prince backed up sharply and put a hand over his heart in a farewell gesture.  
  
"Namárië, miluiril." He said softly as he slowly backed away toward the boats. (Farewell, lovely one. Quenya/ Sindarin).  
  
"Namárië . . ." Elwen replied in turn, while, at the same time, trying as best she could to restrain herself from acting on the impulse to run after him and throw her arms about his neck and kiss him.  
  
As Elwen stood on the banks and watched the boats drift away. She sensed the Lady Galadriel standing beside her.  
  
"Am I destined to fade, my lady?" Elwen asked quietly, still staring at the boats.  
  
Galadriel closed her eyes for a moment. "The future of all rests in the hands of the Ring bearer. If he succeeds, you shall meet again, whether or not you are to be lovers, I cannot say. All I can tell you is this: if Frodo fails, none on Middle Earth shall survive the effects."  
  
Elwen took a deep shuddering breath. "Gerich veleth nîn mettana, Legolas." she whispered. (You have my love to the end, Legolas). Elwen watched as the Fellowship grew smaller and smaller, until, finally, they disappeared around the bend where the Silverlode becomes the Anduin. 


	5. An Alliance Reforged

*~*~*~*~* A/N: Here's where I incorporate a lot more of the movie . . . And I give a reason for why Legolas misses his shot at Helm's Deep. Oooooo!" And hey, those last flare some people sent me REALLY HURT, you people don't have to be so vicious! And I'm NOT a crazed fan girl, yeah I think Orlando Bloom is hot but, I don't have any pictures of him on my walls, or my computer desktop (well, not on my desktop at the moment, I got a Thanksgiving picture on it now)! And I HAVE read The Silmarillion and I know they're NOT PERFECT personality-wise like Feänor, for example, what a jerk! But perfect as in it would be VERY unusual for an elf to trip or anything klutzy like that. OKAY!!?!?! :( You know, 'cause I am now suffering from PMS, those flames made me cry a little, are you happy now?!?! AND ELWEN IS NOT, I REPEAT, IS NOT GALADRIEL'S DAUGHTER!!!!! *Whew* now that I got that out of my system: On with the show. P.S: Only constructive criticisms from now on!  
  
A/N#2: READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, "Departing" WHICH IS NOW REVISED AT THE END!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Orlando Bloom is hot . . . . . . . . . . . . I just felt that I needed to share that. . . thank you :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An Alliance Reforged  
  
The sound of armor and chain mail scraping together resounded off the walls of Helm's Deep as the men of Rohan strived to get a better look at the approaching Eldar.  
  
"'How is this possible?'" King Théoden asked.  
  
"'I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell,'" said Haldir, "'an alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago, we fought and died together.'" Aragorn rushed into view behind Legolas. Haldir smiled at the sight of them. "'We come to honor that alliegence.'"  
  
"'Mae govanenn, Haldir!'" (well-met) Aragorn said stepping forward to  
meet him.  
  
Haldir put his hand over his heart in greeting. Aragorn began to return the gesture, but in his joy, changed his mind and embraced the Captain of the Guard.  
  
"You are most welcome!" Aragorn breathed in relief. Haldir was taken aback, but then slowly returned the hug.  
  
Legolas heard a light voice of an elf-soldier whisper, "That is most unorthodox . . ." The lieutenant silently signaled the company to about face. The Prince came up to Haldir and they grasped each other's shoulders in warm salutation.  
  
"'We are proud to fight alongside men once more.'" Haldir declared.  
  
"A-and we are honored to have you," King Théoden responded, still trying to get over the wonderful shock. He finally regained his composure and became the King of Rohan once more. "Position yourselves along the outer wall."  
  
Haldir bowed his head in response then motioned to Aragorn to lead them. The son of Arathorn put his hand on his chest in uncertainty. Haldir nodded. Aragorn straightened and took a deep breath as he approached the army of the Eldar. He shouted out orders in Elvish to the soldiers and they turned and marched towards the outer wall.  
  
As the Eldar passed, Legolas slipped into the formation happy to be surrounded by his people once more. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Och! You could've picked a better spot!" Gimli complained, his helmet just barely skirting the top of the wall. Legolas gave no reply except for that of a serene smile.  
  
Suddenly, the sounds of someone nervously shifting his weight tore Legolas' attention away from the oncoming army. The Prince turned his head slightly and looked to his right.  
  
There he saw a strange sight: two elves away from him an elf-soldier was blatantly nervous! He couldn't see his face but from his movements he concluded that he must have just finished training and this was his first battle. He was sliding his bow in and out of his grip and nervously rocking on his heels. And of course it was not only Legolas who noticed but other elves were giving the young soldier odd looks.  
  
Legolas sighed but felt a little tug at the corner of his mouth. Suddenly his mind went on a different tangent and he found himself thinking of Elwen, which wasn't unusual for she had been a constant in his thoughts ever since the Fellowship left the Golden Wood. And on top of that something had been nagging him at the back of his mind ever since the Eldar had arrived. He sensed something out of the ordinary and he knew for a fact that it was not caused by the oncoming Orcs, because it's presence did not send a dark chill through him as the Black Speech or the Nazgûl had done.  
  
Before Legolas could ponder on it further, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Aragorn's approaching footsteps. The ranger put a reassuring hand on the nervous elf's shoulder and stilled him.  
  
"Well, lad," Gimli said, once Aragorn was beside them, "whatever luck you live by, let us hope it lasts the night."  
  
Suddenly a flash of lighting illuminated the oncoming horde. It was followed by a violent thunderclap that echoed through the mountains looming over the Deep.  
  
Legolas sucked in his breath as he saw the lights of thousands upon thousands of enemy lanterns slice greedily through the gloom.  
  
"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas declared.  
  
"Let us hope they last the night," Gimli said with a hint of anxiety. Legolas silently agreed with him.  
  
Before he left, Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. They had been friends since Aragorn's days of dwelling in Rivendell. Thranduil and his family would come and visit for months at a time. The two had become best friends and Aragorn knew the elf so well that he saw through the calm façade that Legolas had now put on.  
  
Lighting and the rumble of thunder soon came again, but this time it wasn't alone. A steady rain began to pour on the army. The light tinny sound of the droplets hitting armor annoyed Legolas and the rest of the Eldar's sensitive ears. The men were unreceptive. Except by the thought that was going through all of their minds, especially King Théoden's: "It would rain."  
  
Even with the noise of the rain, the advancing Uruk-hai, and the shifting of the apprehensive elf, Legolas could very faintly hear the cry of a human baby and the mother, with a wavering voice, trying to sing it to sleep inside the Caves of Aglarond, behind.  
  
New strength and resolve came to Legolas and his fear melted away. He now stood ready and eager to face the impending battle.  
  
"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas." Aragorn cried, addressing the entire army. ('O Children of Eru, show them no mercy, for you shall receive none.')  
  
"What's happening out there?" Gimli cried, jumping up and down, trying to get at least a look at the Enemy.  
  
Legolas, grinning asked: "Shall I describe it to you . . . or would you like me to find you a box?"  
  
Gimli turned and stared at him for a moment, then gave a hearty laugh. At the same time Gimli had laughed, Legolas' ears picked up the sound of someone else tittering. It was coming from the worried soldier. Legolas usually would not have minded, except he found that it sounded . . . feminine!  
  
Legolas sharply turned toward the noise but once he did the laughing stopped. He would have examined this strange phenomenon further, but was torn away from the small matter by the sound of the Uruk-hai pounding the butts of their spears into the dark earth. They were ready.  
  
Aragorn drew his sword, his face stern and looking more like the king he should be, than the ranger he was. The men of Rohan already strung their bows and held them taut, ready to fire.  
  
Any sound that the defenders of the Deep were making were drowned out by the horrible chanting of the Uruks:  
  
"ZA DASHU SNAKU ZIGUR, DURBGU NAZGSHU, DURBGU DASHSHU!" ('Hail, Sauron, Lord [of the] Ring, Lord [of the] Earth.') Legolas heard a whimper from the nervous elf. He leaned back to better perceive him. He saw that the elf had his pale hands over his ears. Not an uncommon reaction among the First Born when initially hearing the Black Speech. Legolas was about shift over to extend a comforting hand when an old soldier without command released an arrow. It tore through the gloom and hit an Uruk.  
  
"DARTHO!" Aragorn yelled with a hand upheld. ('Hold')  
  
Saruman's army waited as did the army of Elves and Men to see what would happen to the Orc. The old man's eye had been keen and his shot good. With a dying groan the Orc fell forward into the mud.  
  
The commander of the Uruk-hai took this as a signal to begin and gladly ordered his army to charge with a bloodthirsty cry.  
  
"And so it begins . . ." murmured King Théoden as the Enemy swooped up the incline to the wall.  
  
"TANGADO A CHADAD!" Aragorn ordered. ('Prepare to fire!')  
  
Legolas and the rest of the Eldar pulled a single arrow from their quivers and, as one, strung them.  
  
"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc!" Legolas informed Aragorn. ('Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm.') "LEITHIO I PHILINN!" Cried Aragorn. ('Fire the arrows!')   
"Anybody hit anything?" Gimli anxiously inquired, his voice rising above the din. No one bothered to answer him though.  
  
"FIRE!" Came Gamling's voice, cutting through the sounds of tromping Uruks and whistling arrows.  
  
"RIBED!" Aragorn shouted, (fling) "HADO!" (Hurl)  
  
"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli cried impatiently.  
  
Suddenly arrows were being fired back, the orcs had taken out their crossbows. Unfortunately a few elves were the first to fall to these. Then Aragorn shouted a warning.  
  
"PENDRAITH!" (Ladders!)  
  
"Good!" Gimli declared. Legolas rolled his eyes and continued to shoot.  
  
"SWORDS! SWORDS!" Aragorn shouted frantically.  
  
With otherworldly calmness, the elves whipped out their swords and got into a readied stance.  
  
An Uruk suddenly appeared on the wall and Gimli swiftly cut him down. More Uruks soon appeared but that only invigorated Gimli more. He went sliding between an Uruk's legs and struck him in the stomach with his axe before the creature could hit him.  
  
"Legolas, two already!"  
  
"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas yelled back with a huge grin.  
  
"What! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me! " With declaration he turned and swiftly dealt the next Uruk a blow in the most sensitive of spots.  
  
Legolas shot at an Uruk climbing up one of the ladders.  
  
"Nineteen!"  
  
The battle raged on and Gimli shouting of score echoed throughout the night.  
  
"SEVENTEEN . . . EIGHTEEN . . . NINETEEN . . . TWENTY-ONE . . . TWENTY-TWO . . ."  
  
The Uruks tried a turtle formation up the path towards the gate.  
  
"NORTHWAY! NAUTHANNEN!"  
  
The Eldar and the Men began to target the formation and succeeded in knocking at least a dozen or more off.  
  
As Legolas was shooting at the turtle formation he felt someone back into him. He quickly turned around to find an elf fighting an Uruk. The elf had been forced backwards and thus bumped into him.  
  
Legolas strung an arrow and shot it over the elf's shoulder into the attacking Uruk.  
  
"Hannaid!" the elf cried turning to him. (Thanks)  
  
Legolas gasped when the soldier he had rescued looked at him. He could not believe it! Even with the helmet on Legolas recognized the face; it belonged to the elf that, for some reason, no matter how hard he had tried, he could never get out of his mind.  
  
"Elwen!"  
  
"Suil, Legolas Thranduilion," was her weak reply. (Hail, Legolas son of Thranduil)  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
Aragorn's frantic call reached him. With difficulty he turned his attention to his friend. He saw what Aragorn was shouting about. An Uruk was running towards the Deep's drain with a torch in hand.  
  
"TOGO HON DAD, LEGOLAS!" (Bring him down, Legolas!)  
  
Legolas immedietly strung his bow and took aim at the Uruk. His mind was racing. "What is Elwen doing here?" He let loose the first arrow. It struck, but not as far down as was needed.  
  
"DAGO HON!" Aragorn cried. (Kill him!)  
  
With the speed of summer lightning, Legolas strung another arrow.  
  
This time he really willed himself to concentrate but to no avail. His concern for Elwen distracted him again. "Doesn't she know she could be killed?"  
  
She could be killed!  
  
The realization hit him like a wave as he let loose the next arrow. It hit the Uruk-hai but still failed to kill it. With a wounded cry the creature took a bounding leap and dove into the culvert. In the next split second a massive explosion ripped through the outer wall, sending elves and men to the ground or flinging them in the air.  
  
Legolas was thrown a few feet away from the gap in the outer wall. He had enough of his wits about him to do a summersault in mid-air and land on his feet. A woman's scream pierced through the cries of others being tossed into the ever-deepening night.  
  
Legolas barely turned around in time to feel the impact of something flying into him. The suddenness caught him off guard and sent him sprawling to the ground.  
  
The lightness of the body told Legolas that it was a fellow elf. He lifted his head and found himself staring at a golden helmet.  
  
"Ai . . ." Elwen groaned. With some effort she planted her hands on the cold stone and pushed herself up. After that became at least thirteen different shades of red when she found Legolas under her. Her arms weakened and she fell back upon. "I am sorry!" she cried and frantically tried to lift her self off of the Prince. With a grin, Legolas obliged her by sitting up and helping Elwen get to her feet as well. By some miracle, no Orc had noticed them during that unguarded time on the ground.  
  
"Edaved nin," she mumbled. (forgive me)  
  
"It is not your fault," Legolas said half-amusedly.  
  
"I know . . . I just needed something to say.  
  
"You could say 'thank you.'"  
  
"Thank you, then!" Elwen exclaimed in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
The cry of "BRACE THE GATES!" from King Théoden, snapped Legolas and Elwen out of their distraction.  
  
"Go to!" Legolas hollered. Elwen nodded and headed off to where the Men were flinging rocks and spears at the Uruks trying to ram the gate open.  
  
"Hold them! Stand firm!" Théoden shouted while the other Uruk-hai invaded the Deeping Wall  
  
Gimli had jumped from the remains of the Deeping Wall into the thick of the Uruk-hai to protect Aragorn who was still a bit dazed from being flung off the wall.  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn shouted as the dwarf landed a the group of Uruks stumbling in the Deeping Stream. Although it was a valiant effort, he was no better off than the Uruks, for he soon lost his balance and fell into the water as well.  
  
"HADO I PHILINN!" Aragorn commanded the group of ready elven archers behind him. (lit. 'hurl the arrows') The shafts of the Eldar tore through the wet air and struck dead at least a dozen or more Uruk-hai.  
  
"HERIO!" ('Charge' or 'Begin') The son of Arathorn and the Eldar took a ready stance and bravely ran straight for the Uruk-hai.  
  
Legolas heard the clash of elven swords from below as he fought on the Deeping Wall. He turned and saw Uruks closing in on Gimli and Aragorn. Thinking quickly, the Prince of Mirkwood grabbed a nearby shield and slid down the stairs on it, while at the same time shooting arrows the surrounding Uruks. When jumped off, the shield flew into an Uruks neck and another came so close to him that he stabbed it with an arrow.  
  
Aragorn thus freed, grabbed Gimli and pulled him out of the murky stream.  
  
Gold clashed with black as the rest of the elves reached the Uruk-hai, and the battle raged on. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elwen had been fighting for so long that it all became a blur as she fought up there on the remains of the wall. The Uruk-hai just kept coming. As she cut down the Uruk-hai with her sword she thanked Galadriel for insisting that she take archery and sword-fighting lessons. At the time, the reason why had been a mystery. But, now she understood.  
  
As Elwen spun and sliced the head off of an oncoming Uruk, out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw the dwarf scurry by her. When Elwen turned she saw that it was, in fact, not a dwarf, but a young boy! Practically a child, in armor that was hindering more than helping him! And with an Uruk fast closing in.  
  
Elwen wondered, 'What, in the name of Elbereth, is a boy of his age doing fighting in a battle?' as she raced over to help the boy.  
  
The child feebly swung at the creature with his sword, but it fell short and it's weight pulled him off balance. The Uruk grinned evilly. But, before he could deliver the fatal blow Elwen stabbed the Uruk from behind.  
  
"Flee from here!" she commanded haltingly in Westron. The boy looked most happy to oblige. She covered him with her bow as he raced up the stairs and into the little door that gave passage from the Deeping Wall into Helm's Gate.  
  
Suddenly, Elwen heard a whooshing sound behind her and immedietly dropped to the ground. Just in time, too. For her helmet was knocked off by an Orc cleaver instead of her head. From her crouched position she kicked the Uruk off his feet and stabbed him with her sword once he hit the ground.  
  
"ARAGORN, FALL BACK TO THE KEEP!" Came the voice of Théoden from the Hornburg. "GET YOUR MEN OUT OF THERE!"  
  
"NAN BARAD! NAN BARAD" Aragorn commanded. (To the Keep! To the Keep)  
  
Elwen heard this and was about to make for the door the boy had gone when something grabbed onto her cape, stopping her. Before Elwen could turn around, she was forcibly thrown in the other direction. She landed hard on her back.  
  
When Elwen opened her eyes she saw an Uruk about to pounce on her. She raised her leg and, with difficulty, pulled the dagger out of her boot. In one swift move she hurled it at the attacking Uruk and struck it in the heart, sending the creature to the ground.  
  
The elf-maid got painfully to her feet and retrieved her dagger from the Uruk's chest.  
  
"HALDIR, NAN BARAD!" Aragorn called to the Captain of the Guard.  
  
"NAN BARAD!" Haldir yelled the to the elves on the wall.  
  
As Elwen and the rest pushed their way towards the stairs, she saw Haldir get struck by an Orc cleaver in his side. "HOTHRON HALDIR!" (Captain) Elwen broke away from the retreating Elves as she strove to get to Haldir. As she ran she spotted an Uruk coming up behind him, it's weapon raised high above its head.  
"HOTH---!" Before she could finish her warning she felt something slash into the side of her waist. Pain blazed through her as she clutched the wounded area.  
  
"HALDIR!" Aragorn's cry of anguish came to Elwen's ears before shadows engulfed her and she tumbled off the wall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* There's more, don't worry, that not the end!!! (obviously, since this is not under the tragedy category)! 


	6. One Answer to Many Questions

Sorry it took me forever to update but some of the last flames were so vicious, it just killed any motivation I had. Luckily there were some nice reviews afterward. Thanks 'Tilda, "cherryfaerie" "Starling" (awesome pen- name, by the way) "DiamondDeamonRose" "Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden" Kirsten, "Brazgirl" "ammunett" "EnglishMystic" "ElvenStar5" "Galadriel the Powerful" "Crystal Snowflakes" and the undying support of "beatles-chick" throughout many of my stories! LOVE YOU ALL!!! I saw RotK on Friday and all I have to say is . . . WOW!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One Answer to Many Questions  
  
"TO THE KING!" Came Éomer's cry as the Rohirrim rode down the steep slope to the Orcs below.  
  
Elwen stirred and opened her eyes slightly, wincing at the shooting pain along her back and shoulders. She squinted against the blinding light that was speeding towards the fortress. Either she was entering the Halls of Mandos, or she was hallucinating.  
  
Was that . . . "Mithrandir . . . ?" she whispered hoarsely before passing out again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In her next moment of awareness she felt her body being lifted off the ground by a strong pair of arms.  
  
"Foolish girl!" a voice chided.  
  
Too tired to open her eyes, Elwen did not behold her rescuer. Instead she enjoyed the warm feeling of being held, as she was set astride on a horse, then she slipped out of consciousness once more. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas hovered worriedly over Elwen's still form, touching her forehead and cheek measuring her current condition. His smooth brows furrowed. Would she hear him?  
  
"Elwen . . ."  
  
The elf-maid's eyes slowly opened and she blinked heavily.  
  
"Hír nîn . . . Legolas," she croaked.  
  
"I am here," he said cupping the side of her face with his hand. Elwen tried to smile but it became a grimace as she winced in pain. The Prince of Mirkwood stroked her forehead in effort to get her to relax.  
  
"Ma merilyë yulma néno?" Legolas asked gently in Quenya. (Would you like some water?)  
  
"Yes," Elwen managed.  
  
Legolas exchanged glances with Gimli, who had been standing behind him.  
  
"Hand me that water skin if you would, my friend."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Legolas received it and after removing the stopper, he gently held it to Elwen's lips.  
  
"Hannon le," she whispered after she had had enough. Elwen then stared up at the ceiling and the walls about her. Sensing her confusion Legolas answered before she made the effort to ask.  
  
"You are inside the Hornburg, hiril nín."  
  
Elwen didn't respond but closed her eyes once more. Aragorn suddenly came into the room. Legolas sensed his presence and stood. The ranger knelt at Elwen's bedside. As he examined the elf-maid he was aware of a growing apprehension in Legolas.  
  
Aragorn looked up at the elf prince, whose gray-blue eyes made brief contact with his then broke to look again at Elwen's face.  
  
"Her wound runs deep," Aragorn said.  
  
"Is there hope, Estel*?" Legolas said, his voice even but his face betraying him, showing his anxiety.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "We will know by tomorrow. If she begins to heal herself then she is out of danger. If not . . . she will depart."  
  
Legolas clenched his fists. "Rash, unwise girl!" he exclaimed. "Why did she do something so stupid? Risking her immortality and for what?"  
  
"There is one answer to all those questions," Aragorn said calmly as he rose.  
  
"And it is . . .?" Legolas asked promptly.  
  
"Something you will have to find out on your own," Aragorn answered, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.  
  
He left Legolas staring after him.  
  
"I cannot believe he has not realized it himself yet," Aragorn thought to himself as he left.  
  
"Do you know of what he speaks, Little Father*?" Legolas inquired, turning to Gimli.  
  
"No idea, lad," was his response with a mystified shrug of his shoulders.  
  
Legolas turned back to the still sleeping form of Elwen. He knelt beside her and stroked her damp brow. "Perhaps she . . ." Legolas shook his head and shut out the unfinished thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Estel- another of Aragorn's many names. Means 'hope.' Was given to him by his mother, Gilraen: "'Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim.'" ('I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself.')  
  
*Little Father- A nick name for the dwarves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry I didn't write more but I've been staying up late reading the new books I got for Christmas and I had my friend, Matilda, (sound familiar?) :) over and we stayed up and watched "Thoroughly Modern Millie" till 12:40- something. Then I stayed up late IM'ing my friend Kirsten ('nother familiar name) :) ! So, I'm SERIOUSLY tired!  
  
Anywho, I decided to give Legolas a touch of something we can all relate to when it comes to guys: Clueless ness. Aragorn is already on top of everything when it comes to sensing the feelings of those around him, especially Éowyn. He's very good at picking up signals, so decided it would be better to make Legolas a bit of a contrast, you know. So, I hope it's not too out-of-character. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCM PEOPLE!!!! NO NAME CALLING THIS TIME!!!! If you have a problem, state what it is, GENTLY, then tell me how I can change it? "IF YOU CAN'T SAY SOMETHIN' NICE . . . DON'T SAY IT AT ALL!!!!" And to all you rude flamers out there: "Sticks and stones, love." :) 


	7. Memories and the Question Answered

A/N: I hope everyone had a good New Year's! A giant thank you to "Niki" "Christina" (YOU ROCK!!!) "Squeaky Peanut" (your constructive criticism was greatly appreciated and I'm glad you don't think she's a Mary Sue!) "Kail Ceannai" (the suggestion has and will be taken in later chapters, including this one) and a giant thank you to Matilda (the bestest buddy in the whole wide world!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Memories and the Question Answered  
  
Legolas leaned against one of the pillars that stood in front of the Hornburg. A cold night breeze met his face and stirred his hair into his eyes. He lightly brushed the golden-white tendrils back and breathed in a faint scent of alfirin.* "There must be a burial mound somewhere nearby . . ." he thought.  
  
As Legolas dismissed the strands of hair, his fingers brushed against one of his two braids that were braced against the sides of his head. Immediately his mind recalled fondly how they got there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas, can you spare a moment before you depart?"  
  
Legolas turned at the light sound of a beloved voice. "Muinthel, why are you not sleeping?" (sister)  
  
"If I missed your departure to Imladris, I would have regretted it for eternity! Or until you came home."  
  
"Well, I have a half-hour to spare, Undulárë, before I must join the party to Imladris."  
  
His little sister clapped her hands in glee. "Then, come," she said, "I want to put archer's braids your hair!"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes as he followed Undulárë. The last of three children, and was only sixty years of age. The beauty of the Eldar made her impeccably cute, a weapon, which she masterfully utilized to get what she wanted.  
  
Spoiled she could have easily been if her brothers were not so easily susceptible to it as were their parents. Still, there was no doubt that Legolas and his elder brother, Nimril, loved her beyond measure.  
  
Legolas gave a sideways smile as he sat down at the foot of Undulárë's bed.  
  
His sister gleefully jumped up on her knees behind him and began to run her small fingers through his blond hair.  
  
"Will you be gone long?" Asked Undulárë.  
  
"I am not sure. It depends . . ."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On how things fare at the Council."  
  
Legolas could picture the pout that was forming on his sister's face.  
  
"That is not going to work Undulárë, not this time, anyway."  
  
"But," she sniffed as she worked on the last braid, "what if a spider or something worse crosses your path . . .?"  
  
"Thêl-" (sister)  
  
"Ai, do not turn around! You will mess up the braid."  
  
Legolas stopped his motion and resigned himself to staring straight ahead.  
  
"You know very well that I can defend myself, Undulárë. If I could not why would I be giving you lessons in it?"  
  
"I know, tôr nín, but I cannot help my worry." Legolas then felt Undulárë cease her braiding. "I am done," she announced.  
  
"Hannaid," (thanks) Legolas said as he stood up. Taking his baby sister's hand he led her out to the hall. Legolas took her gently by her small shoulders. "Now, listen, Undulárë, thêl nín, I must go now. I want no tears. Heniach nin?" (Do you understand me?)  
  
Undulárë nodded her head, pitifully, trying to push back what she was ordered not to shed. Legolas leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you, too!" Unduárë exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck, forcing him to stay in a bent position a bit longer. The Prince picked up the elfling and hugged her.  
  
"Avo 'osto. I will return." (Don't worry)  
  
"You had better."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn came out of the Hornburg and stood beside the silent elf for some time before Legolas acknowledged his presence.  
  
"How is she?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Faring no better," Aragorn answered.  
  
Legolas clenched his fists. Aragorn put a calming hand on his shoulder and the elf immedietly unclenched them.  
  
"Have you figured out the answer?" Aragorn asked, hoping to divert his thoughts.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do not worry, it will come to you soon enough."  
  
"No word of Frodo and Sam?"  
  
"None."  
  
Legolas turned his gaze to the East.  
  
"Its curious that all of Middle-Earth's heroes have been grand, noble men and elves but now its fate rests in the hands of the least looked upon race."  
  
Aragorn nodded his head and gave a small smile. He then left the Prince of Mirkwood to his musings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Legolas had left Lórien, he thought nothing of Elwen's reaction to when he took her hand to tell her how grateful he was for her beautiful singing before she ran from him in tears or how she acted when the Fellowship departed from the Golden Wood.  
  
But now the answer hit him. It shocked his very being, like the time Nimril tossed him into a cold lake one summer's day:  
  
Elwen loved him!  
  
Legolas felt his legs give way and he grasped the gray stone pillar to regain his balance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Alfirin- one of the two elvish names for the simblemynë. 


	8. Fading Light

A/N: Thanks for all the fab reviews, you guys! Orlandofan13: I get my Elvish from these two really good sites: www.CouncilofElrond.com  
  
Fading Light  
  
Peregrin Took spent much of the day poking about, looking for things to nibble on. His cousin, Merry, walked beside him, eager to find food as well.  
  
"'There once was an inn, a merry old inn . . .'" Pippin began to sing to himself, when he suddenly stopped. He had passed a doorway and in the corner of his eye, saw something for a moment that caught his interest. The hobbit backed up a pace and peered into the room. He gasped then called to his cousin.  
  
"Merry!"  
  
"What, Pip?"  
  
"Look!"  
  
Merry ambled up and joined Pippin in his gaze. He beheld a figure lying on a bed at the end of a dimly lit room.  
  
With his curiosity peaked, Pippin stepped over the threshold of the doorway.  
  
"Pip, what are you doing? Get back here!" Merry hissed.  
  
"I just want to have a look," he whispered over his shoulder. Merry sighed and then reluctantly followed after him.  
  
When he came up behind Pippin he heard him exclaim, "It's an elf  
lady!"  
  
"What!" Merry quickly moved to get a better look.  
  
The pale light of the moon shone through the window and lit her pale figure, intensifying the subtle glow of the elves that already surrounded her.  
  
"What are you two mischief-makers doing in here?" A well-known voice demanded sharply.  
  
Merry and Pippin jumped and turned to see Gandalf towering over them, his glare pinning them to the ground.  
  
"It was his fault!" Merry cried, pointing an accusing finger at Pippin.  
  
Pippin's mouth dropped open for a retort, but Gandalf raised his hands.  
  
"It does not matter whose fault or any other such nonsense, your curious hobbit minds were ensnared."  
  
"Who is she, Gandalf?" Pippin asked before Gandalf could speak  
further.  
  
"She is Elwen, daughter of Laurëfin who departed for the Grey Havens some time ago. Does that satisfy you?"  
  
The two hobbits nodded.  
  
"Good." Gandalf then took them promptly by the ears and dragged them out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ever-deepening night found Legolas pacing wall of the Keep. Thoughts ran wildly through his head and they were all bent on Elwen.  
  
"Might I . . .? Could I . . .? Do I . . .?"  
  
"My lord?"  
  
Legolas turned sharply about to see Lady Éowyn looking at him with a concerned expression. "Are you ill?"  
  
"No, my lady, elves are not subject to sickness."  
  
"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. I had forgotten. I am not used to the presence of elves."  
  
"It is quite all right," Legolas managed a small smile, "but, I thank you for your concern."  
  
"You are welcome."  
  
Silence reigned and Legolas resumed his pacing, but was again stopped.  
  
"Where is Lord Aragorn, do you know?"  
  
"You do not?"  
  
"No," Éowyn replied, bristling slightly. "Last I heard he was tending the elf woman you brought back."  
  
"He was?" Legolas exclaimed, his heart speeding up. Perhaps Aragorn could offer more on her condition.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Pray, excuse me, Lady," Legolas said hurriedly and with a quick bow he left the wall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn heard Legolas approach. He was perhaps the only human being who could.  
  
"How is she?" the anxiety threaded in his voice could not be hidden.  
  
Aragorn did not turn his head to face the elf, nor did he rise from the floor. "Elwen is on the turning point," he answered. "By the light of dawn, we will know which way she will go."  
  
Silence filled the room. A long silence, until Legolas finally broke it.  
  
"She loves me, Aragorn."  
  
Estel finally rose from the bedside and turned to the elf. He then gently grasped Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"I know," he said quietly. Then his gaze became intense and he looked his old friend squarely in the eye "But, do you love her?" he asked quietly.  
  
Legolas broke eye contact and his gaze shifted over Aragorn's shoulder to the sleeping figure on the bed. His brows drew worriedly together.  
  
The idea of Elwen passing to the Halls of Mandos struck into him a sorrow and an anguish he had never felt before . . . He knew then that if she were to depart he would fade. He knew that life without Elwen would break his immortal heart.  
  
Legolas drew in a deep breath then let it out.  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Then stay by her bedside tonight, Legolas," said Aragorn. "Be there when she awakes."  
  
Legolas's eye widened with hope.  
  
"Yes, Legolas," came Gandalf's voice from behind the two. "Elwen will live. Actually," he continued with a chuckle, "she's been healed for two days now."  
  
Legolas whipped around to face Aragorn again.  
  
"Why did you not tell me?" he demanded angrily.  
  
The ranger smiled, "how else would I have been able to get you to admit it?"  
  
"It was really Gandalf's idea," said Gimli, who had just entered the room after overhearing the previous words.  
  
The wizard's only response to that was a hearty laugh. But, then he suddenly sobered. He stared at Elwen's sleeping form and frowned.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked. Gandalf didn't answer but swiftly moved to Elwen's bedside. The wizard put his wrinkled hand on the elf-maiden's forehead and closed his eyes. It was only for a brief time, because in the next moment he opened them.  
  
"She is fading!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No!" cried Legolas. "You said she was healed, why is she fading?"  
  
"Elwen, possibly, heard your ranting about her being a 'foolish' and 'unwise girl.' She believes you bear no love for her. She has nothing to hold on to. Her heart is breaking"  
  
"But, I do love her!" Legolas passionately protested.  
  
"Then, stay by her. Perhaps your presence will restore her light."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group then slowly filed out of the room, but not before giving Legolas' shoulder a comforting and hopeful squeeze.  
  
Soon, the Prince of Mirkwood was left alone.  
  
He knelt by her and lovingly stroked her forehead. Then his eyes rested on Elwen's small hand, which lay across the top of the blanket. Legolas touched it and his chest tightened. It was slightly cooler then what was normal.  
  
Legolas brought her palm to his lips and tenderly kissed it. Then, he held it against his cheek and began to sing softly:  
  
"'Namárië lissë kemen ar formenwa menel,  
  
An voro laitanë, an sinome né caita ar  
  
Sinome hroanen tyelca né nornoroa undu  
  
Isil, undu Anar, Lúthien Tindómerel yanta  
  
Vanima i fírima lambë voro nyarë. Nan ilya  
  
An atalantë lantanë Ambar ar né úcarna  
  
Ar nanehortanë úcarna undumënna enwina,  
  
Né cáralarya mára, i histen, i ara, i kemen, i  
  
Eär i Lúthien lúlin núva.  
  
Farewell sweet earth and northern sky,  
  
For ever blest, since here did lie and  
  
Here with lissom limbs did run beneath  
  
The Moon, beneath the Sun, Lúthien Tinúviel  
  
More fair than mortal tongue can tell. Though  
  
All to ruin fell the world and were dissolved and  
  
Backward hurled unmade into the old abyss,  
  
Yet were its making good, for this the dusk,  
  
The dawn, the earth, the sea that Lúthien  
  
For a time should be.'"  
  
When Legolas finished he took a deep, almost shuddering, breath. He felt her hand. It was considerably warmer now, but of course because he had been holding it, so, he reached over and touched her other hand. A thrill or hope leapt through him. It was just as warm!  
  
Legolas stroked the side of Elwen's cheek with the back of his hand. His sharp blue eyes caressed her face.  
  
"Le bainon," he whispered. (You are so beautiful)  
  
The Prince's gaze then came to rest on Elwen's mouth. He moved his hand to gently trace his fingers over her lips. Then, Legolas leaned down and gingerly captured them with own. He wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not, but for a split second he thought that he felt Elwen's lips respond.  
  
"If you depart, Elwen," he whispered, hoping she could hear, "I shall fade and when I do, at least we shall be reunited in the Halls of Mandos." Legolas managed a weak smile at this, but it did not last long. "Do not leave me, Elwen. Le melon." (I love you)  
  
The elven prince then bowed his head and allowed himself to do something he had not done since he was an elf ling: He wept.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ I hope you liked it! More to come! Ciao amicos! 


	9. Awakening

A/N: Sorry I took so long getting this up. Finals Exams are coming, so . . . you know . . . STRESS! STRESS! STRESS!!!! *whew* Okay, also sorry if the hobbit fic is slow updating too, I only work when inspired, but I don't know where to take it . . . and after only one chapter! Oh, dear!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Awakening  
  
Before Elwen's eyes stood a grand hall made entirely of a silver-white marble. Light singing was heard coming out of it. It looked bright and inviting. Elwen took a step toward the threshold, when suddenly an elf, or what resembled an elf, though she was not quite sure for his presence felt greater than one of the Elder. His hair was brilliantly white, his robes were a deep, dark blue and were billowing behind him.  
  
"My child, what are you doing here?" The presumed elf asked.  
  
"I do not know . . . If I knew where here was, my lord, I would tell you."  
  
"You stand upon the threshold of the Halls of Mandos."  
  
"You must be the Mandos of the Valar!"  
  
The Vala nodded.  
  
"I am dead?"  
  
"No. That is why I asked what you were doing here, you of the First Born."  
  
"A new comer?" Asked a new voice behind Mandos.  
  
"Not exactly," answered the Vala. An elf, and Elwen was sure this time, appeared beside Mandos.  
  
"King Ereinion Gil-Galad!" Elwen exclaimed, recognizing the elf she had seen when visiting Imladris with Lady Galadriel and Celebrían, the Lady's daughter.  
  
Elwen made a deep curtsy. As she came up a familiar voice, behind the High King, piped up.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Hothron Haldir?"  
  
"Elwen, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I am not sure . . ."  
  
"She *almost* died," Mandos supplied.  
  
"Ah . . ." Haldir absently nodded his head.  
  
"Enough of this idle chatter," the Valar suddenly exclaimed, "Return to Passim." (Middle-Earth)  
  
White fog invaded Elwen's sight and she felt herself being pulled backwards, farther and farther away from the Aman of the Vala.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elwen blinked as she opened her eyes to sunlight streaming through the window above her bed. How long had she been unconscious? Slowly she turned her head, which had been facing the wall, towards the door. Elwen gasped when she found her nose not inches away from another's. She forced her eyes to focus and found that it was Legolas!  
  
He lay beside her with his arms protectively around her. He was looking at her, or really, his eyes were just open. It took Elwen a moment to realize that he was asleep.  
  
The elf-maiden coaxed her arm out from under the cover of the blanket and Legolas's hold to run a finger along the Prince's forehead.  
  
Legolas was awakened by the sense of her shifting under his arms and the light stroking sensation above his eyebrows. His grey-blue eyes became focused as he gazed at the elf-maiden, the elleth before him.  
  
"Elwen . . ." she heard him softly whisper. Then, Legolas's gaze shifted to his position and with red cheeks, he quickly released his hold and got up from the bed.  
  
Elwen immediately felt the loss of his presence and wished that he would again hold her in his arms.  
  
"Edaved nín, I wished to keep you warm,"  
  
"There is no need to forgive, I understand."  
  
Silence overtook the room.  
  
Legolas stood there feeling very awkward, as did Elwen who was now sitting up in bed.  
  
Finally, the elf took a deep breath and plunged in the lake of chance.  
  
"Elwen."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I wish to say something to you and this time, will you promise not to run away?"  
  
Elwen felt her heart speed up and she held the thick bed-spread in a tight grasp.  
  
"I do not believe you heard it, but I told you while you were unconscious."  
  
Elwen saw Legolas's Adam's apple go up and down as he nervously gulped.  
  
"I love you."  
  
There. He said it. Now what?  
  
Elwen sat there staring at him, her mouth slightly open.  
  
"I-I love you, too," Elwen's dry throat croaked out the words. Before anything else could be said, Legolas ran to Elwen, swept her up into his arms, and spun her around.  
  
"Legolas! You silly elfling," Elwen laughed, "put me down!"  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood did as he was bid and gently set her feet onto the wooden floor.  
  
Elwen looked up at him with a loving grin and slid her arms around his neck. Then, gently pulled his head down, Legolas eagerly acquiesced and their lips met in a splendid kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Send a review, please! And if you have any suggestions on what I should do with Elwen now, please give them. I don't know where to put her . . . does she stay in Helms Deep? Or what? 


	10. To Isengard

A/N: Thank you all for your dazzling and encouraging reviews! I love you all!  
  
LadyScribe: Thanks, and you are so right! Woo! Yeah, Italianos! We so totally rock!!! Ciao, ragazza Italiana!  
  
Yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds: I'm glad you found it splendid! I thank you for your suggestion, I am taking it! And I give you credit, as you see here.  
  
Cherryfaerie: Thanks. The other website with good Sindarin phrases is (And this place is really good):   
  
Jayma: I'm glad you like what you read so far! You got some catching up to do! ;)  
  
Orlandofan13: I'm glad you found it sweet! You shall see what I shall do with them, read on!  
  
Mellowyellow36: YOU'RE WELCOME!!!! I'm SO glad you love this story! You made my day!!! :)  
  
Lady Idril Celebrindal: (I love your pen name by the way) Thanks! Elwen will go wherever he goes . . . for a time.  
  
Brazgirl: Good suggestion . . . Elwen will meet Éowyn but, they won't be having their conversations  
  
And as I write this, I realize that I have made a SERIOUS error . . . in the book the group stays in Helm's Deep then go to Isengard then back to Helm's Deep again before Aragorn sets out on the Paths of the Dead and I want to go by the book this time because I SO want to bring Elladan and Elrohir into this, but I can't mix the book and the movie so much that I bring them to the camp scene in the movie . . . that would be completely rewriting stuff . . . hmmm . . . *thinking*  
I have decided to make revisions in the last few chapters that will have them in Helm's Deep instead of Edoras. So . . . this will now take place at Helm's Deep.  
("' '") Indicates beginning and end of a text insertion, or (" ") When no one is speaking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Isengard  
  
Gandalf wished to visit Isengard, and naturally the remnants of the Fellowship went with him, along with King Théoden and many of the Riders that were well enough to make the journey.  
  
The route to Isengard forced the company to go through the forest that had mysteriously appeared and swallowed up the Orcs at the end of the battle of Helm's Deep.  
  
'It is hot in here,' said Legolas to Gandalf. 'I feel a great wrath upon me. Do you not feel the air throb in your ears?'  
  
'Yes,' said Gandalf.  
  
'What has become of the miserable Orcs?' said Legolas.  
  
'That, I think, no one will ever know,' said Gandalf.  
  
"They rode in silence for a while; but Legolas was ever glancing from side to side, and would often have halted to listen to the sounds of the wood, if Gimli had allowed it.  
  
'These are the strangest trees that I ever saw,' he said; 'and I have seen many an oak grow from an acorn to ruinous age. I wish that there were leisure now to walk among them: they have voices, and in time I might come to understand their thought.'  
  
'No, no!' said Gimli. 'Let us leave them! I guess their thought already: hatred of all that go on two legs; and their speech is of crushing and strangling.'  
  
'Not of all that go on two legs,' said Legolas. 'There I think you are wrong. It is Orcs that they hate. For they do not belong here and know little of Elves and Men. Far away are the valleys where they sprang. From the deep dales of Fangorn, Gimli, that is whence they come, I guess.'  
  
'Then that is the most perilous wood in Middle-earth,' said Gimli. 'I should be grateful for the part they have played, but I do not love them. You may think them wonderful, but I have seen a greater wonder in this land, more beautiful than any grove or glade that ever grew: my heart is still full of it.  
  
'Strange are the ways of Men, Legolas! Here they have one of the marvels of the Northern World, and what do they say of it? Caves, they say! Caves! Holes to fly to in time of war, to store fodder in! My good Legolas, do you know what the caverns of Helm's Deep are vast and beautiful? There would be an endless pilgramage of Dwarves, merely to gaze at them, if such things were known to be. Aye indeed, they would pay pure gold for a brief glance!'  
  
'And I would give gold to be excused,' said Legolas; 'and double to be let out if I strayed in!'"  
  
The laughter that bubbled out of Elwen reminded Legolas of the wind-chimes that he had hanging outside one of the windows in his chambers. A thrill went up his spine, how he loved that laugh.  
  
"'You have not seen, so I forgive your jest,' said Gimli. 'But you speak like a fool. Do you think those halls are fair, where your King dwells under the hill in Mirkwood, and Dwarves helped in their making long ago? They are but hovels compared with the caverns I have seen here: immeasurable halls, filled with an everlasting music of water that tinkles into pools, as fair as Kheled-zâram in the starlight . . . There is chamber after chamber, Legolas; hall opening out of hall, dome after dome, stair beyond stair; and still the winding paths lead on into the mountain's heart. Caves! The Cavens of Helm's Deep! Happy was the chance that drove me there! It makes me weep to leave them.'  
  
'Then I will wish you this fortune for your comfort, Gimli,' said the Elf, 'that you may come safe from war and return to see them again. But do not tell all your kindred! There seems little left for them to do, from your account. Maybe the men of this land are wise to say little: one family of busy dwarves with hammer and chisel might mar more than they made.'  
  
'No, you do not understand,' said Gimli. 'No dwarf could be unmoved by such loveliness. None of Durin's race would mine those caves for stones or ore, not if diamonds and gold could be got there. Do you cut down groves of blossoming trees in the springtime for firewood? We would tend these glades of flowering stone, not quarry them. With cautious skill, tap by tap---a small chip of rock and no more, perhaps, in a whole anxious day---so we could work, and as the years went by, we should open up new ways, and display far chamber that are still dark, glimpsed only as a void beyond fissures of rock. And lights, Legolas! We should make lights, such lamps as once shone in Khazad-dûm; and when we wished we would drive away the night that has lain there since the hill were made; and when we desired rest, we would let the night return.'  
  
'You move me, Gimli,' said Legolas. 'I have never heard you speak like this before. Almost you make me regret that I have not seen theses caves. Come! Let us make this bargain--- if we both return safe out of the perils that await us, we will journey for a while together. You shall visit Fangorn with me, and then I will come with you to see Helm's Deep.'  
  
'That would not be the way of return that I should choose,' said Gimli. 'But I will endure Fangorn, if I have your promise to come back to the caves and share their wonder with me.'  
  
'You have my promise,' said Legolas."  
  
"And mine!" Elwen put forth.  
  
"You would come, too, lass?" Gimli asked.  
  
"And why not?" The elf-maiden inquired with her chin raised. "Your talk has also kindled a desire to see these caves, I would not miss it."  
  
"And would not have you leave my side," Legolas murmured lovingly, bringing his horse closer to hers and briefly snaking an arm around to give it a squeeze. The elf prince then turned back to Gimli.  
  
"'But alas! Now we must leave behind both cave and wood for a while. See! We are coming to the end of the trees. How far is it to Isengard, Gandalf?' 'About fifteen leagues, as the crows of Saruman make it,' said Gandalf: 'five from the mouth of the Deeping-coomb to the Fords; and ten more from there to the gates of Isengard. But we shall not ride all the way this night.'"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They made their camp beside the bed of the River Isen.  
Legolas lay in the long grass beside Elwen. Being Elves they had no need for bedrolls and such, the chill in the air did not effect them.  
  
"Why would Gandalf wish to return to the fortress of his enemy?" Elwen asked Legolas, rolling over on her side to face him.  
  
Legolas propped up his head with his elbow. "Perhaps," He answered, "he hopes to bring Saruman back to the way of the light."  
  
"Is that even possible?"  
  
"Many things impossible have come to pass where Gandalf has been involved. If it is meant to be, it will, if not then that will, too."  
  
Elwen smiled at the wisdom in his voice, her love for him filling her whole being. She reached over and traced his left ear with her finger-tip.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and relaxed under her gentle ministrations. A shudder suddenly coursed through him once her finger reached the sensitive tip of his ear, where the point was. Gently, she ran her finger back and forth over it.  
  
Legolas sucked in a sharp breath and gently grasped her wrist, forcing her to stop.  
  
"Elwen, meleth nín, that touch is intimate among elves, as you should know. It affects me greatly," he took another breath, "if you continue, I do not think I will be able to restrain myself much longer and I might do something which I would rather wait to do . . . until a more appropriate time and situation. Adding to that, it would be in the presence of other's eyes."  
  
Even in the dark Legolas could see the dark flush that rose in her cheeks to the tips of her own delicately pointed ears.  
  
"I take your meaning, hir nín Legolas." The sudden admission he had made to her excited and frightened Elwen at the same time. Knowing that she could evoke such passion in Legolas was thrilling; but thinking of what he could do with that passion was a bit frightening and overwhelming, though no less exciting then the latter thought.  
  
Elwen stared deeply into Legolas' bright blue eyes and saw there a love and a protectiveness, which very much moved her.  
  
Suddenly, a cry came up from the watchman. All who were sleeping were now awake and alert. "The moon was gone. Stars were shining above; but over the ground there crept a darkness blacker than the night. On both sides of the river it rolled towards them, going northward."  
  
Legolas jumped up into a crouching position and unsheathed his long white knives. He sat there hovering over Elwen, daring whatever it was to just try and touch her. Elwen felt a little upset that he seemed to see her as inadequate in defending herself.  
  
"Legolas, I can take care of-"  
  
"Sh!" He commanded, "Lie still!"  
  
"'Stay where you are!' said Gandalf. 'Draw no weapons! Wait! And it  
will pass you by!'"  
  
Legolas quickly put away his knives, he did not question any command from Gandalf. But, he did lay over Elwen as if to shield her.  
  
"A mist gathered about them. Above them a few stars still glimmered faintly; but on either side there arose walls of impenetrable gloom; they were in a narrow lane between moving towers of shadow. Voices they heard, whisperings and groanings and an endless rustling sigh; the earth shook under them. Long it seemed to them that they sat and were afraid; but at last the darkness and the rumour passed, and vanished between the mountain's arms. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"The king and his company slept no more that night; but they saw and heard no other strange thing, save one: the voice of the river beside them suddenly awoke. There was a rush of water hurrying down among the stones; and when it had passed, the Isen flowed and bubbled in its bed again, as it had ever done."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ya like? Review! Please! 


	11. Tidings From Rivendell

A/N:  
  
"The Nazgul Sith _____": I like your penname. As you can tell I'm as cruelly sarcastic as you are. I probably don't understand the function of umlaut, because I've never heard of that word. I'm not an anime fanfic writer, I'm not a fan of anime. And I have read the appendices. You live up to your penname. And thanks for giving me the first flame in a long while. Oh, dear, there I go being sarcastic again.  
  
"DiamondDeamonRose": Thanks! Actually, the last chapter was long enough to divide into two, so, here's the second half!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tidings From Rivendell  
  
The second chance for Saruman failed. Gandalf decided to depart for Minas Tirith and to take Peregrin  
  
After Gandalf left with Pippin in the direction of Minas Tirith, four of the Fellowship stood together: Aragorn, Merry, Gimli, and Legolas, also standing with them was Elwen, Legolas' fingers were lovingly intertwined with hers as the group talked.  
  
"'So four of the Company still remain,' said Aragorn. 'We will ride on together. But we shall not go alone, as I though. The king is now determined to set out at once. Since the coming of the winged shadow, he desires to return to the hills under cover of night.'  
  
'And then wither?' said Legolas.  
  
'I cannot say yet,' Aragorn answered. 'As for the king, he will go to the muster that he commanded at Edoras, four nights from now. And there, I think, he will hear tidings of war, and the Riders of Rohan will go with me . . .'  
  
'I for one!' cried Legolas. 'And Gimli with him!' said the Dwarf.  
  
'Well, for myself,' said Aragorn, 'it is dark before me. I must go down also to Minas Tirith, but I do not yet see the road. An hour long prepared approaches.'  
  
'Don't leave me behind!' said Merry. 'I have not been of much use yet; but I don't want to be laid aside, like baggage to be called for when all is over. I don't think the Riders will want to be bothered with me now. Though, of course, the king did say that I was to sit by him when he came to his house and tell him all about the Shire.'  
  
'Yes,' said Aragorn, 'and your road lies with him, I think, Merry. But do not look for mirth at the ending. It will be long, I fear, ere Théoden sits at ease again in Meduseld. Many hopes will wither in this bitter Spring.'"  
  
The group turned back to the Keep. Elwen touched Legolas' arm.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, meleth nín?" (my love)  
  
"I will be coming with you, of course?"  
  
Legolas's bright and loving smile broadened. "Is there any doubt?" he replied. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek. "I couldn't imagine going anywhere without you by my side."  
  
Elwen gazed up at Legolas'. His bright blue eyes were burning and his mouth had become sensually slack as he leaned down to kiss her. Elwen gladly accepted the invitation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Soon all were ready to depart: twenty-four horses, with Gimli behind Legolas, and Merry in front of Aragorn. Presently they were riding swiftly through the night. They had not long passed the mounds at the Fords of Isen, when a Rider galloped up from the rear of their line.  
  
'My lord,' he said to the king, 'there are horsemen behind us. As we crossed the fords I thought that I heard them. Now we are sure. They are overtaking us, riding hard.'  
  
Théoden at once called a halt. The Riders turned about and seized their spears. Aragorn dismounted and set Merry on the ground, and drawing his sword he stood by the king's stirrup. Éomer and his esquire rode back to the rear. . . .  
  
The sinking moon was obscured by a great sailing cloud, but suddenly it rode out clear again. Then they all heard the sound of hoofs, and at the same moment they saw dark shapes coming swiftly on the path from the fords. The moonlight glinted here and there on the points of spears. The numbers of the pursuers could not be told, but they seemed no fewer than the king's escort, at the least.  
  
When they were some fifty paces off, Éomer cried in a loud voice: 'Halt! Halt! Who rides in Rohan?'  
  
The pursuers brought their steeds to a sudden stand. A silence followed; and then in the moonlight, a horseman could be seen dismounting and walking slowly forward. His hand showed white as he held it up, palm outward, in token of peace; but the king's men gripped their weapons. At ten paces the man stopped. He was tall, a dark standing shadow. A clear voice rang out.  
  
'Rohan? Rohan did you say? That is a glad word. We seek that land in haste from long afar.'  
  
'You have found it,' said Éomer. 'When you crossed the fords yonder you entered it. But it is the realm of Théoden the King. None ride here save by his leave. Who are you? And what is your haste?'  
  
'Halbarad Dúnadan, Ranger of the North I am,' cried the man. 'We seek one Aragorn son of Arathorn, and we heard that he was in Rohan.'  
  
'And you have found him also!' cried Aragorn. Giving his reins to Merry, he said. 'Of all joys this is the least expected!'"  
  
Elwen grinned at Legolas who smiled back. It brought them joy to see the stern Aragorn happily reunited with his kinsmen.  
  
"'All is well,' said Aragorn, turning back, 'Here are some of my own kin from the far land where I dwelt. But why they come, and how many they be, Halbarad shall tell us.'  
  
'I have thirty with me,' said Halbarad. 'That is all of our kindred that could be gathered in haste; but the brethren Elladan and Elrohir have ridden with us, desiring to go to the war. We rode as swiftly as we might when your summons came.'"  
  
Legolas' ears perked up at the names of Elrond's twin sons. "Long years has it been since I have seen them," he looked at the small army of Dúnedain. Eventhough, he could not see the brothers directly, he did spy a slight glow coming from the center of the group.  
  
"'But I did not summon you,' said Aragorn, 'save only in wish. My thoughts have often turned to you, and seldom more than tonight; yet I have sent no word. But come! All such matters must wait. You find us riding in haste and danger. Ride with us now, if the king will give his leave.'"  
  
Théoden smiled. Elwen could tell he was greatly pleased by the news.  
  
"'It is well!' he said. 'If these kinsmen be in any way like to yourself, my lord Aragorn, thirty such knights will be a strength that cannot be counted by heads.'"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The company continued their journey.  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir!" Exclaimed Elwen to Legolas as she rode beside him. "The Galadriel's grandsons! I have often heard of them, but never had the pleasure of meeting them, for their visits have been few to the woods of Lórien, especially in these dark times."  
  
"They take a lot to the liking of Elrond himself in stature and presence, but they have the soft beauty of their mother, Celebrían."  
  
"Celebrían, I was but an elfing when she left for her first visit to Imladris." Elwen then smiled as she continued, "That fateful visit when Lord Elrond Peredhil fell under her spell and was caught forever." But, then her grin faded and her eyes stared unseeingly at her horse's neck. "Poor Lord Elrond."  
  
"Yes," Legolas agreed softly. "He has lost the two ladies he has ever held very dear."  
  
"Except, he and Celebrían will be united in the Undying Lands. I am not so sure about Arwen. Galadriel senses it. It will not end well, either way."  
  
Elwen turned her face to him and Legolas saw the moonlight glint in her eyes, tears were forming.  
  
"Oh, Elwen," he whispered, reaching over and brushing her tears gently away. "Would you become like Nienna and weep unceasingly for the woes of this world?"  
  
Elwen managed a watery smile and Legolas banished the rest of her tears with his thumb.  
  
A minute or so later, two riders came to Legolas and Elwen's side. It was Elladan and Elrohir. Elladan was clad in dark blue cloak, laden with white stars on the hem, Elrohir was clad in the dark green of the grass in the valleys of Imladris.  
  
"Legolas," Elrohir said, "we meet again!"  
  
"Hail, maeluion," (lusty one) Legolas greeted the prince with a grin who returned it with a rakish grin of his own. Legolas then turned to the studious twin.  
  
"Elladan, mellon nín!"  
  
"It is good to see you again, Legolas!" Elladan exclaimed.  
  
"And who is this?" Elrohir asked, turning his attention to Elwen with an eyebrow arched with keen interest. Legolas took immediate note of this. Ever since the interest in the opposite gender came to Elrohir, he always ended up stealing the maidens Legolas had interest in. Now you understand Legolas' address to him. The Prince's face darkened.  
  
"Elwen i eneth nín, of Lothlórien. I am a handmaiden of your grandmother, the Lady Galadriel.  
  
"It is a great pleasure to meet you," he said in a smooth voice and taking her hand, he kissed it with obvious sensuality on his part.  
  
Legolas' grip on Arod's reins tightened. It was all he could do to keep himself from delivering a back-handed blow across Elrohir's face. Elladan rolled his eyes at his brother's relish, then saw the furious expression the Prince of Mirkwood wore. A small sideways smile crossed Elladan's face.  
  
When Elwen gained back possession of her hand, Legolas noted, with relief, that she looked more amused than flattered.  
  
Soon, to Legolas' further comfort, Elrohir moved up to the the front to the procession to converse with Aragorn. Elladan stayed behind with Legolas and Elwen to make many inquires.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
". . . Aragorn for a while rode with the Dúnedain; and when they had spoken of tidings in the North and in the South, Elrohir said to him:  
  
'I bring word to you from my father: The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead.'  
  
'Always my days have seemed to me too short to achieve my desire,' answered Aragorn. 'But great indeed will be my haste ere I take that road.'  
  
'That will soon be seen,' said Elrohir. 'But lets us speak no more of these things upon the open road!'  
  
And Aragorn said to Halbarad: 'What is that that you bear, kinsman?' For he saw that instead of a spear he bore a tall staff, as it were a standard, but it was close-furled in a black cloth bound about with many thongs.  
  
'It is a gift that I bring from the Lady of Rivendell,' answered Halbarad. 'She wrought it in secret, and long was the making. But she also sends word to you: The days now are short. Either our hope cometh, or all hopes end. Therefore I send thee what I have made for thee. Fare well, Elfstone!'  
  
And Aragorn said: 'Now I know what you bear. Bear it still for me a while!' And he turned and looked away to the North under the great stars, and then he fell silent and spoke no more while the night's journey lasted.  
  
The night was old and the East grey when they rode up at last from Deeping- coomb and came back to the Hornburg. There they were to lie and rest for a brief while and take counsel."  
  
Elwen lay near Legolas and they blended their dreams together.  
  
"Merry slept until he was roused by Legolas and Gimli. 'The Sun is high,' said Legolas. 'All others are up and doing. Come, Master Sluggard, and look at this place while you may!'"  
  
"You wake up me, but not Elwen."  
  
"She looks so peaceful asleep, I would be loathe to disturb her."  
  
Merry rolled his eyes, but grinned.  
  
"'There was a battle here three nights ago,' said Gimli, 'and here Legolas and I played a game that I won only by a single orc. Come and see how it was! And there are caves, Merry, caves of wonder! Shall we visit them, Legolas, do you think?'  
  
'Nay! There is no time,' said the Elf. 'Do not spoil the wonder with haste! I have given you my word to return hither with you, if a day of peace and freedom comes again. But it is now near to noon, and at that hour we eat, and then set out again, I hear.'  
  
Merry got up and yawned. His few hours' sleep had not been nearly enough; he was tired and rather dismal. He missed Pippin, and felt that he was only a burden, while everybody was making plans for speed in a business that he did not fully understand. 'Where is Aragorn?' he asked.  
  
'In a high chamber of the Burg,' said Legolas. 'He has neither rested nor slept, I think. He went thither some hours ago, saying that he must take thought, and only his kinsman Halbarad, went with him; but some dark doubt or care sits on him.'  
  
'They are a strange company, these newcomers,' said Gimli. 'Stout men and lordly they are, and the Riders of Rohan look almost as boys beside them; for they are grim men of face, worn like weathered rocks for the most part, even as Aragorn himself; and they are silent.'  
  
'But even as Aragorn they are courteous, if they break their silence,' said Legolas. 'And have you marked the brethen Elladan and Elrohir? Less somber is their gear than the others', be wondered at in the sons of Elrond of Rivendell.'  
  
'Why have they come? Have you heard?' asked Merry. He had now dressed, and he flung his grey cloak about his shoulders; and the three passed out together towards the ruined gate of the Burg.  
  
'They answered a summons as you heard,' said Gimli. 'Word came to Rivendell, they say: Aragorn has need of his kindred. Let the Dúnedain ride to him in Rohan! But whence this message came they are now in doubt. Gandalf sent it, I would guess.'  
  
'Nay, Galadriel,' said Legolas. 'Did she not speak through Gandalf of the ride of the Grey Company from the North?'  
  
'Yes, you have it,' said Gimli. 'The Lady of the Wood! She some of our own kinsfolk, Legolas?'  
  
Legolas stood before the gate and turned his bright eyes away north and east, and his fair face was troubled. 'I do not hink that any would come,' he answered. 'They have no need to ride to war; war already marches on their own lands.'"  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elwen sat up and stretched her limbs. Her eyes came to focus on Legolas who sat on a stool a foot away. He had been watching her sleep for some time and enjoying every minute of it.  
  
Elwen blushed. "It is not polite to stare," she murmured. Legolas was silent for a moment, then murmured, completely ignoring her last comment: "Luithiach nin." (You enchant me)  
  
"Rogue," Elwen teasingly scolded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ya like? Review! 


	12. Misconceptions

A/N: Thanks to all for reviewing! Here's a slightly steamy chapter, enjoy!  
  
"mellowyellow36"- I'm glad you love it, here's the update!  
  
"Sawen"- I'm glad you love it too!!  
  
"sweetazzzhoney"- I like your philosophy about flamers! Thanks! I like your pen name, by the way.  
  
"Aragorns-gurl33"- Glad you like it! Here's the update!  
  
"yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds"- I love it when I feel giddy after reading something romantic, so I'm glad that you're feeling giddy over something I wrote! That's a great compliment. I'll try to stay as original as possible.  
  
"little-lost-one"- I'll try not to copy the books so much, I just get carried away when I start quoting Tolkien's awesome writing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misconceptions  
  
Part of the morning was spent walking about the area surrounding Helm's Deep. ". . . they went down from the broken gate, and passed the mounds of the fallen on the greensward beside the road, until they stood on Helm's Dike and looked into the Coomb. The Death Down already stood there, black and stony, and the great trampling and scoring of grass by the Huorns could be plainly seen. The Dunlendings and many men of the garrison of the Burg were at work on the Dike or in the fields and about the battered walls behind; yet all seemed strangely quiet: a weary valley resting behind; yet all seemed strangely quiet: a weary valley resting after a great storm. Soon they turned back and went to the midday meal in the hall of the Burg."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elwen stood on the remnants of the Deeping Wall. A fresh breeze rose to greet her, pulling her flaxen hair back in tendrils. Suddenly, Elwen felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. She smiled and closed her eyes as she stroked the hand the rested near her stomach.  
  
Legolas come out of the Burg, Aragorn wished to have a consul with King Théoden and Gimli was still eating. Legolas had to escape the stuffy air. He breathed in the fresh draft that met him as up the steps to the King's Lookout point. His blue eyes traveled about the fortress until they came to rest on Elwen, who was standing at the Deeping Wall. She stood profile from his point-of-view. Legolas sighed in contentment as he watched the wind lift her hair. Visions of ages to come came to his mind. He and Elwen in Mirkwood . . . a single band of mithril on both their fingers as they laid together on a bed known as 'their own' . . . two newborn elflings being held in Elwen's arms . . .  
  
The sight of Elrohir putting his arms around Elwen's waist suddenly interrupted Legolas's vision. Much as Legolas was fond of Elrohir, the times when he did still elleths away was ages ago and what he had felt for those elleths was nothing compared to what he felt for Elwen.  
  
If he had been just a mere Prince-ling like he had been when he visited Rivendell, he would have challenged Elrohir to battle. But, that was then, this was now, an Age later.  
  
Legolas' heart plummeted when he saw Elwen smile and rub his hand. "In so little a time," He thought, jumping to the worst conclusions, "she has chosen him over me." By the love he beared for her, he would respect her decision and wish her much joy.  
  
The wind that had been blowing comfortably before, suddenly gave him a chill, and for the first time in his life he shivered with the cold.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elwen reached up to stroke the Prince's face. But, her eyes snapped open when she touched it. It was not Legolas! She broke free of the elf's grasp and whirled about.  
  
"Elrohir!" She was so surprised and upset she threw away the formalities and did not address him properly as 'my lord.'  
  
"Hello," he said, waving uncertainly, "who did you think it was?"  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Elrohir's brows drew together. "Legolas? Are you receiving attentions from him?"  
  
"Yes!" Elwen cried vehemently. "He loves me, as a matter of fact!"  
  
"Oh?" Elrohir said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "He has told you that, has he?"  
  
"Yes, he has."  
  
Elrohir looked startled and he uncrossed his arms. "Oh," he said softly, looking very sheepish. "By Elbereth! If I had known that I would never have tried to woo you in the first place! In our youth Legolas and I would have boyish feuds over elleths, which I always ended up coming out the victor. The one's that were interested in him just eventually wandered over to me, probably because I was more interesting."  
  
"You're ego is absolutely colossal."*  
  
"I know," Elrohir smiled rakishly, then became serious, "once again my most sincerest apologies, had I known. . ." he took her hand and chastely kissed it.  
  
"Well," he said when he rose, "it was about time Legolas won."  
  
Elrohir bowed then turned from Elwen and left. "Now, only if I had a maiden of my own," he thought as he departed.  
  
Elwen stood there wondering why after that encounter she felt unsettled. She sensed that something terrible was happening. For some reason she felt an urgent need to find Legolas, and soon!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elwen found Legolas in one of the Hornburg's chambers. He was stretched out on the bed, looking unsettlingly pale. A fog came out of his mouth as he took shallow breaths. It was as if he were standing on a high, snowy mountain-top, instead of lying in a warm bed.  
  
"Legolas, meleth nín!" Elwen collapsed by his side as a bolt of fear struck through her.  
  
"Legolas, lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad!"  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Elwen?" His face brightened then fell, "May I wish thee joy on your choice of giving your love to Elrohir, may the love you both bear shine out like a beacon."  
  
It then dawned on Elwen that he must have seen Elrohir embrace her and left in despair before he could see her tear away from the dark-haired elf's embrace.  
  
"Legolas," Elwen's voice became stern, "Elrohir and I are not in love. You silly elf, I thought it was you there with me on the Deeping Wall.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes," she said softly, climbing up onto the bed to sit next to him. "When I told you that I loved you, I meant it."  
  
"As did I," Legolas said, his voice growing steadier as color came back to him. Elwen almost cried with joy as she saw his eyes regain their light. She then laughed.  
  
Legolas took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth that coursed through him at the sound of her laughter. Regaining much of his strength, he sat up and kissed her.  
  
When they parted, Elwen touched her forehead to his. "I'm surprised you did not rush onto the Wall brandishing your long knives to challenge him."  
  
"I have to admit that the thought did cross my mind a few times."  
  
Elwen sighed and stroked his jaw-line with her finger. "You are so helpless," she said with a soft, yet impish, grin.  
  
"Oh, really?" Legolas challenged with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, with one swift motion, Legolas pinned her to the bed.  
  
"Who's the helpless one now?"  
  
Elwen looked up at him, desire evident in her eyes.  
  
"I am," she replied in a low voice. Then, she reached up and caressed the tip of his ear.  
  
Legolas groaned with pleasure and found the arms that kept his body off of hers weakening. He gulped. "It is unwise to fan a fire that already is burning much too hot."  
  
"I know . . ." Elwen purred, but she did lower her arm, as much as she hated to.  
  
Legolas reluctantly got off her and once he stood he held out his hand to help her off the bed. He didn't let go, though, once she got her footing. He instead drew her close to kiss her. Elwen quickly put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Wait, meleth nín!" She cast a glance toward the bed. "Let us get away from this first."  
  
"That is a good idea," Legolas said with a grin, though he felt a bit of unsurprising regret.  
  
Once out of the Hornburg he immedietly began to kiss her again, not caring that there were a few soldiers walking about and seeing them.  
  
Legolas' lips were soft and warm. Elwen could feel his love for her pulsing though them. His head slid up to the back of her neck and brought her deeper into the kiss. Elwen opened and closed her mouth, lightly pulling at his lips with hers.  
  
She felt Legolas smile and lean more into her.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn's voice came from someway off.  
  
The sought after elf reluctantly broke the kiss and sighed. "My friend and future king of Gondor bids me come and I must go."  
  
"Of course," Elwen said, her face full of understanding.  
  
"How I love you . . ." Legolas breathed and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Came now Gimli's voice. The two winced as the call reached their sensitive ears.  
  
"Come, hiril nín," Legolas said, stepping away from Elwen and offering her his arm in feigned formality.  
  
Elwen took his arm with a light laugh.  
  
"Lead on, hîr nín."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whoa . . . things getting real tempting for these two. I better marry them off fast before they get out of control. ;) Review please!  
  
*I pulled that from the fabulous movie "It Happened One Night" 


	13. Farewell for Now

Sorry I took so long, I had writer's block. I'm thinking of doing a Celeborn and Galadriel fic after I'm done with the Romances of Four Hobbits, this, and my original story "The Right Time" on FictionPress.com.  
  
"IloveHobbits": Me too! Thanks for the review! I'm so glad!!! *blush* *blush* And I'm glad you don't think so!  
  
Genevieve: I'm sorry I made you cry, but it's nice to know that my story can do that, that means I've done a pretty bang up job writing. Thanks for the review! P.S. Work on your spelling, dude!  
  
"Cherryfaerie": I got your e-mail, glad you were able to reach the Sindarin website, isn't it great!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Farewell for Now  
  
Twilight found Elwen walking among the tents that the Rohirrim set outside Helm's Deep. Suddenly a little figure clad in garb of the Rohirrim ran around her and then ran into her.  
  
"Oh, pardon me, Miss Elwen. Lady Éowyn! Lady Éowyn!" He cried excitedly  
  
It was Merry donned in the uniform of the Riders of Rohan. The called after Lady emerged from a tent nearby.  
  
"Did you call, my lord Merry?" She said with a smile, then, took in the look of him in his armor. "Why, Merry you look splendid!"  
  
"Thank-you, my lady."  
  
Their voices faded off as Elwen continued to walk.  
  
Suddenly, she heard her name whispered from inside a tent she was just about to pass. Elwen stopped and peered at the slit between the closed flaps. All of a sudden, two strong hands grabbed her and pulled her inside. Before she could cry out, she was kissed fiercely. She almost kneed the man when she finally recognized the feel of the lips.  
  
"Legolas!" she laughed, "by Elbereth, what gotten into you?" She looked up to and expected to see a mischievous gleam in his eyes, and was startled to find that they were dark with sorrow.  
  
"Man?" (What?)  
  
"Aragorn is going to travel the Paths of the Dead at dawn tomorrow—"  
  
"The Paths of the Dead!"  
  
"—And I am going with him."  
  
"I will go and get prepared—"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Wherefore ought I not, Legolas? You surely do not mean for me to stay here as you depart and risk your immortal life? Do you think me so unskilled in the art of fighting?"  
  
"Well . . ." Legolas said, finally cracking a smile. Elwen slapped him playfully on the shoulder. He laughed, but then let his expression become sober again and took her hand.  
  
"You will have a chance to practice, I fear. There's nowhere for you to go but with the men of Rohan or Edoras, and you are likely to meet foes on the way to both places. Which road shall you take?  
  
"I shall go with the men of Rohan."  
  
"You will be lead into a battle!"  
  
Elwen's countenance was resolute. "I know."  
  
Legolas gave a small sigh filled with dread. He bowed his head in resignation. "I will meet you Minas Tirith."  
  
Love and compassion filled Elwen. She put a bent finger under Legolas' chin and lifted his clear blue eyes to her's. "We are all in the hands of Eru, Legolas, do not worry."  
  
"But—"  
  
"I am scared too, but I want to help, and hiding in Edoras is not my idea of aiding those against the Dark Lord."  
  
Legolas looked away from the shadows of sparrows flying low past the tents and back to Elwen. He gave another resigned sigh. "But, if I should lose you . . ."  
  
"Estelio enni, Legolas, trust in Eru. Even If that should come to pass, we will see each other again in the Hall of Mandos." (trust in me)  
  
"Yes, after I fade away from grief." Unshed tears shone in the Prince of Mirkwood's eyes.  
  
"Ae, Legolas!" Elwen wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her thoroughly. Elwen's fingers tangled themselves in the Prince's golden hair.  
  
Once they parted, they both felt an almost divine calm wash over them.  
  
"All will be right," they said in unison. Legolas took a deep breath then took her hand saying, "Come, help me prepare for tomorrow?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Legolas packed the supplies, Elwen prepared Arod.  
  
"You are a fine animal," she murmured, the horse made a pleased whinny. Legolas strode up to Arod, packs full of leftover Lemas in his hands. "Ah, Arod, mellon nín, are you trying to steal my lady?"  
  
Arod nodded his head and gently nudged Elwen's cheek.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! Now, we'll have none of that," Legolas chided, wagging a finger in front of the white and gray speckled horse.  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn's voice was heard from a distance off, coupled with Lady Éowyn's.  
  
"'Nay, lady, I am not astray; for I walked in this land ere you were born to grace it. There is a road out of the valley, and that road I shall take. Tomorrow I shall ride by the Paths of the Dead.'"  
  
There was a long pause before Éowyn's voice came.  
  
"'But, Aragorn, is it then your errand to seek death? For that is all that you will find on that road. They do not suffer the living to pass.'"  
  
"'They may suffer me to pass. But at the least I will adventure it. No other road will serve.'"  
  
"'But this is madness,' she said. 'For here are men of reknown and prowess, whom you should not take into the shadows, but should lead to war, where men are needed. I beg you to remain and ride with my brother; for then all our hearts will be gladdened, and our hope brighter.'"  
  
"'It is not madness, lady,' he answered; 'for I go on a path appointed. But those who follow me do so of their free will; and if they wish now to remain and ride with the Rohirrim, they may do so. But I shall take the Paths of the Dead, alone, if need be.'"  
  
Then it seemed to them that the two had gone back to eating, finished with the subject.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas escorted Elwen back to her tent. The elf-maiden let Legolas in the tent after her to say their goonights in private, for who knew how long it would be until they could bid each other fair dreams again.  
  
Legolas drew her into a thorough kiss.  
  
When they parted Elwen looked into Legolas' eyes and saw a fire that she had seen a few times before, but her heart beat faster when she noticed that it was now burning ten times as hot.  
  
"If I could," Legolas said, his voice sounding as if he had run the whole length of Caradharas, "I would make love to you right here and now . . ."  
  
Elwen felt her whole body tingle with anticipation at the thought. But, Legolas knew the rules of honor, as did she. "Guren min gaim lín." (My heart is in your hands)  
  
"As is mine, meleth nín," Elwen replied lovingly nipping his lips, and only nipping him because she sensed his self-control was hanging by a thread.  
  
"May I sleep by your side at least?"  
  
"Legolas, I don't know if . . ."  
  
"Iesten. . ." (Please)  
  
The endearing tone in his voice caused Elwen's resolve to cave completely.  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elwen awoke to the view of Legolas' chest, of course his tunic was on. It felt so right to be laying there, with his arms about her, and she snuggled comfortably up against him. She suddenly felt Legolas run his thumb over the tip of her ear. She shivered with delight.  
  
"Good morning," he said, she could hear that he was smiling.  
  
"Legolas . . ." she warned as he continued to stroke the point of her ear.  
  
"You did it to me, it's only fair."  
  
"Legolas, don't," but her resolve was weakening, as was her voice. Suddenly, her self control dissolved and she rolled so she was on top of him.  
  
"Ha!" she cried, "the tables have turned!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Legolas suddenly arched his back, and she felt a certain something that made her gasp.  
  
"Oh, dear . . ." she murmured shakily.  
  
Just then Gimli strode in, "Lady Elwen, I'm sorry to disturb you but, Elrohir said I would find Legolas in here for some reason, so I—" Gimli took one glance at the situation and turned a hilarious shade of crimson. "Oh! Excuse me I—"  
  
"No, Gimli, it's not what you think," Legolas cried. Elwen leapt off and the Prince of Mirkwood got immediately to his feet.  
  
Gimli's blush faded and it turned into a teasing grin, "of course not, lad, of course not."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"When the light of day was come into the sky but the sun had not yet risen above the high ridges in the East, Aragorn made ready to depart. His company was all mounted . . ." Elwen stood by Legolas' his horse. "May the Valar protect you," she said, gazing up at him through tear-filled eyes. Legolas felt like weeping himself, seeing her thus. "And you. Unad nuithatha i nîr e-guren nalú aderthad vín. Melin le." (Nothing will stop the weeping of my heart until our reunion. I love you).  
  
Elwen sobbed back her returned and Legolas leaned down and gave her a hard and possessive kiss. Gimli finally gave an "ahem" and reminded Legolas that they had a job to do.  
  
". . . He [Aragorn] was about to leap into the saddle, when the Lady of Rohan came and bid them farewell. She was clad as a Rider and girt with a sword. In her hand she bore a cup, and she set it to her lips and drank a little, wishing them good speed; and then she gave the cut to Aragorn, and he drank, and he said: 'Farewell Lady of Rohan! I drink to the fortunes of your House, and of you, and of all your people. Say to your brother: beyond the shadows we may meet again!'  
  
Then it seemed to Gimli and Legolas" and Elwen, "who were standing nearby that she wept, and in one so stern and proud that seemed the more grievous. But she said: 'Aragorn, wilt thou go?'  
  
'I will,' he said.  
  
'Then wilt thou not let me ride with this company, as I have asked?'  
  
'I will not, lady,' he said. 'For that I could not grant without leave of the king and of your brother; and they will not return until tomorrow. But I count now every hour, indeed every minute. Farewell!'  
  
Then she fell on her knees, saying: 'I beg thee!'  
  
'Nay, lady,' he said,, and taking her by the hand he raised her. Then he kissed her hand, and sprang into the saddle, and rode away, and did not look back; and only those who knew him well and were near him saw the pain that he bore.  
  
But Éowyn stood still as a figure carven in stone, her hands clenched at her sides, and she watched them until they passed into the shadows under the black Dwimorburg, the Haunted Mountain, in which was the Door of the Dead. When they were lost to view, she turned, stumbling as one that is blind, and went back to her lodging." But Elwen stayed standing there, looking after them for a while longer until finally she wiped the tears from her eyes and also retreated to her tent.  
  
*~*~*~* Review! 


	14. Solace

A/N: Sorry it took so long. All those abusive reviews made me afraid to write more, but Ive summoned my courage which was brought on by the really nice reviews people have given this story recently, urging me to keep writing. I love you guys! sniff  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Solace  
  
Later in the night Elwen awoke. Concern for Legolas robbed her of her sleep. She rose and walked out of her tent to try to gain some comfort in the cool night air. But, the dark mass of the Dwimorburg looming over the camp, stole her solace.  
  
Elwen turned away from its shadow and began to walk back towards her tent, when she paused infront of Éowyn's tent. Her keen ears picked up the sound of soft, muffled sobs coming from inside.  
  
"Lady Éowyn?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It is the Lady Elwen, child." She called her child, for in comparison to Elwen's age, Éowyn was just that. There was a pause before Elwen heard, "enter."  
  
Elwen found Éowyn sitting on her cot furiously wiping away the tears that threatened to spill all the way down her cheek and to the floor. The Elven lady quietly sat down by Éowyn and put a comforting arm around her.  
  
Éowyn never accepted the consolation of anyone except her brother, uncle, and formally, Theodréd. But, the presence of the elleth felt strangely calming, as if she was with her mother once again and she let her head rest on Elwen's shoulder.  
  
To see the seemingly untouchable shield-maiden of Rohan collapse into vulnerability for the second time this night caused a few tears to trickle out of Elwen's eyes. Éowyn's sobs grew harder and shook her body as she finally released all her frustrations, vexations, and the cry of her despairing heart.  
  
When Éowyn finally regained her composure, she immediately sat up and, looking down at the tear-drenched patches on Elwen's tunic she apologized.  
  
"Forgive me, Lady Elwen . . ."  
  
Elwen put up a hand. "Apologies are not in order, Lady Éowyn. It is of no problem whatever."  
  
"Thank-you," said Éowyn quietly. Elwen silently nodded with a warm smile. Éowyn smiled back, looking slightly more relieved, for some of the burdens she had been carrying were lifted for the time being.  
  
Elwen rose from the cot.  
  
"Goodnight to you," Elwen said, stopping before the tent flap.  
  
"And to you, goodnight," Éowyn sighed wearily, and slipped under the covers.  
  
"Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin gûr hen," (Golden sun, may your warmth bring healing to this heart) she whispered then opened the tent flap and ventured back into the dark blue of the night.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elwen woke to the sounds of a bustling camp. She opened the tent flap to behold everyone scrambling to prepare to ride out.  
  
For some reason alarm filled her, like she should be looking out for something or someone. As she put helped put out the remainder of the cooking fires, Merry ran into her.  
  
"Oh, pardon me, milady!" he said quickly, then scurried away. Elwen laughed. Many of the men looked up, their faces brightening a bit at the spirit-lifting sound of elvish laughter.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Elwen watched with despair as the Rohirrim got in formation to ride out. In her heart she knew that many of them would not be coming back and her eyes lingered for a long time on King Théoden as spurred his horse onward and lead the charge.  
  
Finally she turned back and walked back towards her tent to prepare for the journey back to Edoras where she would have to wait until . . . whatever would happen, happened.  
  
Suddenly, Atherol, a young warrior, and the only one left behind to help Éowyn lead the women who came out to bid farewell back, came running up to Elwen.  
  
"Have you seen the Lady Éowyn?" he called.  
  
Elwen felt the nagging feeling come back with greater intensity. "No, I have not."  
  
"Her tent is empty and I have looked everywhere for. Master Meriadoc is gone too, and he was also ordered not to . . . not to come." Atherol suddenly drew in a breath and looked at Elwen, as he suddenly understood.  
  
"Atherol, are there any horses to spare?"  
  
"Yes, milady, a few."  
  
"I need one. I must go after her. I feel slightly responsible for not realizing it sooner. I must stop her before she gets killed."  
  
"But, she is well trained with a sword and knows how to defend herself."  
  
"Fighting one-on-one is one thing, fighting in a battle, is very different. You were appointed second-in-command, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, milady."  
  
"Now, you are first." Elwen strode over to one of the horses, which Atherol pointed out to her and mounted it.  
  
"Good luck," Atherol said, looking slightly worried.  
  
"And the same for you," responded Elwen, then she nudged the horse's sides and they took off after the Rohirrim.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Read and review!  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
